<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say It by velvetnecessity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416413">Say It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetnecessity/pseuds/velvetnecessity'>velvetnecessity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rey Needs A Hug, Rich Ben Solo, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetnecessity/pseuds/velvetnecessity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Running on fumes, college student Rey Johnson is working multiple jobs to make ends meet. When she takes a part-time gig as a cocktail waitress at a charity event, she feels Ben Solo's eyes on her from across the rooftop, and her life is completely upended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After reading so many Reylo fics, I decided to give one a try. This is my first time, so please be gentle!</p><p>Also, this was heavily inspired by "Say It" by Maggie Rogers. Give it a <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qwWL6GTK1RA">listen</a>, if you'd like!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p>Moodboard courtesy of @RiiasShorts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Earth to Rey! Rey, come in. Do you copy?” Finn waves his hand in front of Rey’s face. </p><p>“Uh.. what? Sorry.” Rey replies, coming out of her stupor, her head resting against her closed fist as she props herself up on the bar with an elbow. </p><p>“You were doing it again,” Rose says with a hint of motherly concern as she gingerly stacks cocktail napkins in a spiral design. “It’s like you’re asleep with your eyes open. Another late night?” </p><p>“Yeah, sorry. Just another wonderful day in the life of an insomniac.” Rey rubs some life into her face in an attempt to wake herself up. “Got any Red Bull back there, Finn? I could use a boost.” </p><p>Finn quickly reaches for a can and opens it, handing it to her. Rey starts to gulp down the cold, syrupy nectar of the gods. Only a couple more hours and she’d be home free for the night. She might even be able to squeeze in some sleep before heading to her shift tomorrow at the cafe. However, knowing her, she’d get a solid two hours of sweet, sweet rest, then wake up at some ungodly hour to toss and turn, eventually surrendering and picking up whatever reading material she’d left herself on her nightstand. Since it was the weekend, she thought of possibly treating herself to some pleasure reading, instead of her Scientific Inquiry into Social Issues textbook. An old, worn-in classic sounded more appealing at this point of exhaustion.</p><p>“Alright, it’s warm out here. These rich ass people need some refreshment. Let’s get going on round two, ladies,” Finn says, pushing two refilled trays of champagne flutes toward the girls. The golden bubbles climbing up the sides of the glasses practically reeked of luxury. The bottles opened tonight cost more than Rey would probably make in a week. She tightens the top bun of her signature hairstyle, carefully lifts the tray, and begins her route around the party. </p><p>Between trying to pay rent in Brooklyn and attempting to make a small dent in her student loans, Rey took whatever part-time gig she could get. And this gig in particular wasn’t proving too difficult. Serve bubbly to the high-born and well-to-do socialites of the New York scene, take a drink order every now and again, then retreat to the back corner of the rooftop to shove whatever tiny hors d'oeuvres are left down her throat before anyone notices. Saves her from buying a slice (or two) of pizza on the way home. A girl’s gotta pinch a penny whenever she can. </p><p>After distributing some booze around the multitude of party guests, Rey heads toward the back of the group as an older woman takes the small stage toward the front. As the hostess begins her introductory statements, Rey takes a moment to really look through the crowd. </p><p>Dripping in diamonds and opulence, this gathering seems full of people who are out-of-touch. Rey doubts most of them remember what charity is throwing this event, let alone its mission or purpose. Sure, they can toss their money left and right, but how many of these people would look twice at someone who actually needed help? What would they do if they saw a man begging for change on the side of the street? Or a woman looking for a place to stay after leaving her abusive partner? Or a girl chucked out of her foster father’s house at the first opportunity, living on packages of crackers from the local diner? </p><p>Rey shakes her head to wake herself from the pensive reverie. It was unusually balmy for an early spring night, but she didn’t care. At least the wait staff uniforms were forgiving considering the summery weather. Her white, sleeveless shirt and burgundy shorts allowed her skin to feel every inch of the evening warmth. Rey didn’t think she could’ve handled the customary full penguin suit for this outdoor event. </p><p>She takes a deep breath and continues to scan the crowd, paying little attention to the mistress of ceremonies still at work. Rey can only imagine the price tags on some of these dresses. She spots a silver, floor-length gown embroidered with crystals that looks like it could cost more than one semester for her degree at NYU. As she examines the glimmering beads that look like they could be real Swarovski, she suddenly feels eyes on her from across the rooftop. A warm tingle crawls up the side of her face and she turns to her left.</p><p>A redwood of a man stands parallel to her on the other side of the wealthy throng. One hand casually in his pocket, the other clutching a whiskey neat, he surveys her. Broad shoulders, aquiline features, and a head covered in glossy, raven waves stopping right at a jawline so sharp that it could cut a diamond. Rey feels her heart momentarily stop as their eyes continue to connect. A quiet gasp escapes her lips and she shyly averts her eyes, though she can still feel his intense gaze on her face. Surely he wasn’t staring at her, was he? Maybe she looked familiar? Could he be trying to place her face?</p><p>In that moment, the hunched man standing directly in front of Rey abruptly backs into her. Losing her balance, her tray breaks free of her grip, and she stumbles backward. She can almost feel the impact to the hard concrete of the rooftop floor before it happens. Her back hits first as her arms move to try and break her fall. She hears the crash of the few remaining champagne flutes as they shatter behind her. </p><p>She feels her body freeze in shock. The looming, wrinkled man turns to face her, features contorted in disgust. He merely scoffs at her, then stalks toward the exit. Embarrassment floods Rey as she feels everyone’s eyes move toward her. Her hand moves back to prop herself up, but a searing sting strikes her palm, and she recoils and winces in pain. A small shard of glass has lodged itself into her hand. As she reaches with her other hand in an attempt to pick out the sharp fragment, she feels a large presence come down to her level.</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah. Let me see.” A massive, warm hand comes to support her injured one as he kneels next to her. Her head stops spinning long enough to see the crowd returning to its previous frivolity, and a pair of intense, liquid amber eyes examining her palm. Rey flinches slightly as he carefully extracts the glass from her wound. “Doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches, but we need to get you cleaned up. Come on, up we go.”</p><p>As she feels his solid arm envelop her, Rey wraps her intact limb around his shoulder to support herself as he lifts her off the ground. She hears Rose rush over, but the towering stranger stops to calm her friend’s panic. “She’ll be fine in a little bit, I’m sure. Do you all have a first aid kit behind that bar of yours?”</p><p>“On it!” Finn replies as Rey feels herself coming back to reality. She’s placed on the bar stool as her savior takes the seat next to her at the edge of the bar. Rose sets herself to cleaning up the remaining shards of glass from the floor as the event continues around them.</p><p>“Thank you,” Rey says, still not able to fully meet his eyes. “I’m afraid I’m a bit clumsy sometimes.”</p><p>“No problem at all,” he replies in a silky, low tone. “And, for whatever it’s worth, I don’t think ‘clumsy’ is exactly what happened. I’d bet that your unfortunate party guest had one-too-many beverages before he stumbled out. Believe me, I used to intern for him when I was younger. Snoke’s known to have a flask for every occasion.”</p><p>Rey laughs quietly to herself as Finn returns with a first aid kit. He gives Rey a knowing look with a bit of a cheeky eyebrow raise, then returns to polishing some glassware.</p><p>“So, a Brit, huh?” her mysterious hero asks as he pours a tiny bit of antiseptic on her wound. She hisses momentarily in pain, but his continued inquiries bring her back to focus. “What brings you to the States, Miss…?” </p><p>“Rey. I’ve lived here most of my life, but I’m in the city for uni.” He continues carefully holding her injured hand while he wipes it dry, his fingers leaving a divine trail of warmth wherever they’ve touched. “You know, ‘The Center of the Universe’, as they call it. Figured it’d be a good place to get a headstart.” </p><p>“Well, Rey,” he responds, placing a soft, sterile pad against her cut, then wrapping gauze around her palm delicately. “As they say, if you can make it here, you can make it anywhere. And something tells me you have a very bright future ahead of you.” The corner of his mouth curves upward and she blushes, looking up at him through her eyelashes. A constellation of moles are scattered across his handsome face, almost like a small galaxy. </p><p>He closes up the first aid kit and looks back at her. “Well, you’re all patched up. Feeling okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine now, thank you,” she answers as they both stand from their chairs. Rose and Finn peer over at them from across the bar, whispering like gossiping schoolgirls. Rey gives them a look, as if to tell them to knock it off. Her Greek god of a caretaker continues to look at her in earnest, his eyes following every movement of her fingers as she straightens a suspender that had fallen down her tanned shoulder. She feels her mouth go dry. Biting her lip, she continues, “I’m just a bit flustered. I just made an ass out of myself in front of all these people.”</p><p>“These people are nothing to worry about, Rey.” A spark ignites in her chest as her name finds its way once again from his plush lips. “Most of them won’t remember each others’ names by morning. It’s all about keeping up appearances. Who you see and what you know.” His face seems stern, though his expressive eyes meet hers once again. “Alright, let’s get you home.”</p><p>“Home?” she exclaims, breaking the bond between their gazes. “I can’t go home. I still have at least two hours to my shift. I don’t get paid unless I stay for the entirety of the event.”</p><p>“You have an injured hand,” he retorts with a smirk as he begins to guide her out of the party. “I don’t think trying to hold a tray or serve drinks is going to work out for you, sweetheart.”</p><p>Her heart flutters at the endearment, but panic strikes again. “I can find something to do! Listen, I really appreciate your help, sir, but I need that paycheck.”</p><p>Something about her statement makes his eyes darken, though at what she did not know. He smiles slightly and simply replies with, “Ben.”</p><p>“What?” she asks.</p><p>“Ben. My name is Ben,” he repeats, moving closer to her.</p><p>“Well, Ben,” she responds, her breathing suddenly a bit shallow, “I’m sorry, but I unfortunately have bills that aren’t going to pay themselves. I need the work.”</p><p>Ben casually reaches into his suit to grab his wallet. He pulls out some folded bills from the fine folded leather and hands them to her. “Will this cover it?”</p><p>Rey looks down at the money he’s placed in her hand. She sees the number ‘100’ printed on the corner of the first bill. And the second. And the third. She quickly fumbles through the rest of the payment in surprise. Ten bills in total. </p><p>“What?! You can’t be serious?” she exclaims breathlessly. “I’m sorry, sir - Ben. I can’t accept this. This is too much.”</p><p>“You can, and you will,” Ben replies firmly. The tone of his voice doesn’t match the soft demeanor of his face. However, Rey can tell there will be no budging on the matter. “Consider it a large tip from a happy customer. Now if you’ll collect your things, I’ll get you out of here. Something tells me you won’t leave unless I personally escort you to the exit,” he says with that intoxicating smirk of his.</p><p>“Uh - Sure,” Rey answers. “Just a sec.” As he moves toward the elevator, Rey rushes and crouches behind the bar to grab her purse, phone, and keys, her hands still shaking in shock at his generous tip. Finn and Rose appear immediately by her side.</p><p>“‘<i>Tell me more, tell me more, like does he have a car</i>?!’” Finn sings in a high-pitched voice as she stands back up. He rests his head on both hands as if he’s a sixteen year-old girl at a slumber party. </p><p>“Shut it,” Rey retaliates as she starts to leave. “I’ll tell you about it when you get home tonight. I’ve got my phone on me, in case this guy tries anything.”</p><p>“You better hope he tries something,” Rose comes back. “The man is a drool-worthy mountain. Make sure you invite us to the wedding!” She giggles and Finn whistles as Rey walks briskly toward the elevator doors Ben is holding for her. There’s a brightness in his eyes telling her that he probably heard the entire interaction. She blushes as the doors shut in front of them and they begin their descent.</p><p>“Do your coworkers usually take such an interest in your personal life?” Ben asks, a slight chuckle behind his voice.</p><p>Rey looks down at her feet awkwardly. “They’re my roommates, too. I’m afraid I might be interrogated later.” </p><p>“I bet you can handle it,” he replies. Rey feels a heat creeping up inside her at the thought of what else she might be able to handle at the hands of the man standing next to her. The tension between them vibrates in the small space as they both stare up at the dimly-lit numbers of each floor as they descend. </p><p>Finally, the doors open to the main lobby. Rey gasps as she suddenly feels the gentle presence of his sizeable hand at her lower back, guiding her to the exit. He nods toward the doorman, who opens the front door for them as they walk toward the avenue. She studies Ben as he raises his hand to hail a cab. For such a colossal man, he seems to move with an air of grace that fascinates her. She feels like she hasn’t been able to catch her breath since he first looked at her. A taxi quickly stops at the street’s edge and Ben looks toward her with his hand outstretched. She takes it as she lowers herself into the cab. When she touches him, the space between their hands feels so hot it could ignite a flame.</p><p>“Here,” Ben says, handing the cabbie another crisp hundred dollar bill from inside his suit jacket. “Get her home safely, please. I’d like her in one piece.” </p><p>He turns back to look at her with an uncommonly sweet expression. “Take care, Rey.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ben,” she smiles at him, hoping the moment could somehow freeze. His charming grin and honeyed eyes are burned into her mind as he shuts the door and touches the top of the cab. And suddenly, she’s off. Rey sits back in her seat, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, as the city passes by. Her whole body feels like it has been set ablaze. </p><p> </p><p>What had he done to her?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://wifflegif.com/gifs/459411-allison-williams-alex-karpovsky-gif">Rey &amp; Rose's uniforms</a>, in case you were wondering!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p>Moodboard courtesy of @RiiasShorts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! I am so grateful for all of the kudos and kind comments. Thanks for being so nice to a newbie like me! Hope you enjoy! </p><p>Also, I hope to continue my sprinkling of John Oliver quotes throughout. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A triple? Got a death wish, Johnson?” Maz jokes as she wipes off a nearby table. “I believe I saw you down a cup of blonde roast on your way to unlock the door this morning.”</p><p>Rey grins at her boss while she continues brewing the three shots of espresso. “Just need a little pick-me-up. If we don’t get someone in soon, I might fall asleep.”</p><p>Although she did get home at a reasonable hour the night before, thanks to a handsome man and generous tip, she was too wired to rest. She paced around the living room, waiting desperately for Finn and Rose to return home so she could chronicle the night’s events to her two best friends. However, not one to waste precious time, Rey spent the rest of her evening marching around the apartment and prattling away vocabulary terms for her next exam, though her mind kept circling back to the black waves of hair she dreamt of running her fingers through. </p><p>Rey pours all three shots into her cup and takes a steady swig of the life-giving elixir. She leans against the counter and stares out to the sunny streets of Brooklyn on this fine Saturday morning. As she lazily rests her head in her hand, she watches as one by one, a line of patrons begins to form at the shop across the street. Maz’s Cafe has been a staple on this street corner for ages, yet it seems their neighbors on the opposite side of the avenue now attract more attention. The new coffee joint, which had just opened a few months earlier, is a hipster mecca. It seems serving lavender-flavored coffee out of a mason jar is more appealing to today’s clientele. </p><p>However, Maz remains the eternal optimist. “Don’t worry, they’ll come back. They’ll get tired of the deconstructed pastries eventually.” Rey returns Maz’s smile. This woman is the closest thing she has to family. “Alright, Rey. I’ll be in the back for a second. Gotta crunch some numbers. The ship is under your command.”</p><p>“Aye, aye, captain!” Rey salutes as Maz retires to the back office. As she sits behind the counter at the empty cafe, she decides to steal a copy of the Times and turns to the crossword. She grabs the pencil tucked in the top knot of her hair and gets to work. Time is moving slowly this morning, but at least she has something to distract her. </p><p>She’s writing in the answer to 26 Across when the bell attached to the front door rings. Preparing for a long-awaited customer, she looks up and smiles, but her body immediately freezes. She observes an all-too-familiar pair of eyes. </p><p>“Rey.”</p><p>He remembers her name. Not only does he remember her name, but he’s standing here. In the cafe. Looking at her with those eyes. </p><p>She stares back at Ben in surprise. “Good morning, sir. What can I get you?”</p><p>“Always the consummate professional,” he smirks, walking toward the counter. “Please, call me Ben. You don’t seem to stop, do you?”</p><p>“Stop, what?” Rey says, immediately realizing she hadn’t closed her mouth since he walked in the door. He stands tall in a bomber jacket, black t-shirt, and jeans, hands in his pockets. Although his appearance is relaxed, she imagines his presence still demands attention in any room he walks into. She straightens her apron and puts a less gawky expression on her face. </p><p>“Cocktail waitress by night, coffee barista by day. And, if I remember correctly, attending university?” His eyebrow raises as he eyes the crossword beside her hand. “When do you sleep?”</p><p>“I don’t. Not really, anyway,” she replies. She felt heat crawling up her neck as his eyes scanned hers with a slight look of concern. “What brings you to Maz’s? I’ve not seen you in here before.”</p><p>“Well, I’ve got this hobby on the weekends,” he tells her, bringing his hands to lay on the counter near hers. Rey looks down, only to see the size comparison between them. Ben’s hands are massive. And his fingers, my god his fingers…</p><p>“I like to explore locally-owned bookshops around the city,” his words tug her back out of her daze. “I saw an ad for one a few blocks from here, but I figured I’d stop for a drink before checking them out. Speaking of, can I check on my patient?” He moves his hands to gently lift her bandaged palm. </p><p>Her breath stops when she feels the warmth of his hands on hers. “Oh, it’s fine. I can barely feel it,” she answers. Truth be told, she can’t feel much of anything while he’s touching her. </p><p>He brings her hand up to his face to peek under the bandage. She shudders slightly as she feels his breath on her open palm. He looks back at her and smirks, seeming pleased with what he sees. It must be the wound; it’s healing quickly. Surely that’s why he’s looking at her like that. </p><p>“I’ll be fine in no time,” Rey utters, and Ben releases her hand from his grasp. Her hand lingers, practically begging to be held again, but she recoils almost instantly, hoping he didn’t notice her pause. “Now, what can I get you to drink? It’s on me. It’s the least I can do.”</p><p>“You’ll do no such thing,” Ben states calmly, though his expression momentarily goes stony. “I’d like to <i>pay</i> for a green tea. A little honey as well, please.” And with that request, Rey gets to work.</p><p>She walks away from him, down to the collection of loose-leaf teas stored in jars along the brick wall. As she scoops some dull, dried leaves into the teapot, Maz’s head pokes out from the open office door. </p><p>“Now <i>who </i>is <i>that</i>?” she inquires seductively, eyes moving up and down the man at the end of the counter, who appears to be filling out answers in Rey’s incomplete crossword. “What a rudely large man.”</p><p>“Oh come on, Maz. He’s my… he’s a friend,” Rey stutters, looking down to occupy herself with the tea that’s brewing ever so slowly.</p><p>“Well then, don’t leave your ‘friend’ waiting,” Maz retorts. “He can’t seem to decide whether or not to focus on that crossword or your ass.” Rey feels herself blush as she spoons honey into the steaming cup of tea. Clamping the lid down on top, she walks back to Ben, who is now leaning on the counter, pencil in hand, the tip of the eraser barely touching his tempting bottom lip. He stands back up to address her as she places the drink in front of him.</p><p>“That’ll be $4.11,” she says as he fishes his wallet from his back pocket. He hands her a black card, which feels heavier than expected when she takes it from him. She turns away to process payment, though she watches in her periphery as he drops a bill in the tip jar. Did she see a ‘50’ on that?</p><p>She turns back to him to return his card. As he pushes his wallet back into his pocket, he asks, looking back at her intently, “I don’t suppose your shift ends soon, does it?”</p><p>Rey starts to reply, knowing full well that she has at least four more hours of work ahead of her, but Maz interjects, coming out from the back office, “I was actually just about to let her go for the day. Lucky you stopped by.” </p><p>Rey gapes at her boss, about to object, but Maz looks back at her, interrupting again, “Don’t worry, I won’t dock your pay. We haven’t had a customer all morning. One of us deserves to have a little fun! Go ahead, I can hold down the fort.”</p><p>“Thanks, Maz,” Rey replies genuinely. Maz winks back at her. </p><p>“Ah, you must be <i> the</i> Maz,” Ben says, extending his hand to shake hers. “Ben. Ben Solo. Great place you’ve got here. Great service as well,” he states, eyes momentarily flitting back to Rey. Her cheeks feel as if they’re on fire. </p><p>Maz’s eyes widen in some kind of recognition Rey doesn’t understand. “Well thank you for stopping by, Mr. Solo. Hope to see you again soon. Take good care of her now, you hear?”</p><p>“Will do,” he answers as Rey scrambles to take off her apron and grab her purse. When she rushes around from behind the counter, Ben’s gaze meets her sun-kissed legs. His eyes slowly make their way up to her face, and the corner of his mouth curves upward. “I don’t suppose you like old books, do you?”</p><p>“I’m in. Lead the way,” she replies. A mysterious glint emanates from his eyes as he opens the door for her. The sun hits her face as she walks outside and smiles, eager to start whatever adventure she is in for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p>Moodboard courtesy of @RiiasShorts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even though I had already outlined several chapters, I wasn't completely sure I was going to continue this. However, the outpouring of kind comments and kudos has encouraged me to keep going. Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nervousness flutters in her stomach as Rey walks along the sidewalk, her hand just inches from Ben’s. A cool breeze meets her skin, though she can do nothing but focus on the strange wall of heat between them, arms close enough to accidentally brush on occasion. Or was it on purpose? </p><p>Ben casually strides beside her, sunglasses resting on his aquiline nose, sipping from the tea in his opposite hand. There is something about him she can’t explain. An unrehearsed air of confidence; a type of swagger without effort. She is intoxicated by him. </p><p>“Maz seems very nice,” he chimes in, bringing Rey back to reality. “Do you enjoy working there?”</p><p>“Maz is wonderful,” she replies, looking up at him as they stroll. “She’s like family. Took me in when I was struggling to find work. The cafe’s like a second home to me. I don’t know if I could have stayed at uni without her.”</p><p>“Tell me about school,” Ben suggests, finishing off the last of the tea and tossing the cup in a nearby bin. “What do you study?”</p><p>“Social Work at NYU. Minoring in Inequality Studies. I’ve only got a few more months before I’m free,” she answers, thinking excitedly about the prospect. </p><p>“Well, you must feel passionately about it,” he says, grinning ever so slightly at her animated expression. “Working two jobs to put yourself through school. That’s quite a commitment. You should be proud.”</p><p>“Three, actually,” she mumbles, not sure whether or not she should be proud of how many jobs she works in order to make ends meet. “I walk dogs during my lunch break, most days. Student loans don’t exactly pay themselves, unfortunately.”</p><p>“Too much,” he replies sternly, his jaw seemingly locked while keeping a neutral expression. “You do too much. It’s a miracle you’re upright. You have to take care of yourself, Rey.”</p><p>“Eh, I’ll sleep when I’m dead,” Rey tells him sarcastically, elbowing him playfully. That gets a small chuckle out of him. As they reach a crosswalk, she feels the familiar pressure of his hand on the small of her back, guiding her carefully across the street. In an instant, she feels her heart race and warmth floods the concentrated area of his touch. Safe. She feels safe. </p><p>“What about you, Ben?” she asks, cautiously trying to preserve her breath so that it doesn’t leave her all at once. He seems to have that effect on her. “What’s your story? You can’t remain a mystery to me forever.”</p><p>“Well, I guess you could say I’m a landlord,” he replies as they continue wandering the streets of Brooklyn. “My family has been well-established in the city for many years. I’ve just continued the family business.”</p><p>“Something tells me I’m not getting the full story here,” Rey continues, eyeing Ben as he runs his hand through his hair anxiously. “When you introduced yourself earlier, Maz knew you. I saw it on her face. She recognized your name.”</p><p>“That could be due to many reasons,” he answers, a hint of nervousness in his voice. “She could know me, or my parents, or the company… Are you familiar with First Order Properties?”</p><p>Rey stops on the sidewalk, mouth agape. He turns, looking worriedly at her. </p><p>“First Order?” she exclaims, staring at him in shock. “As in <i>the</i> First Order? The First Order that owns almost every building downtown?!”</p><p>“Ah, yes. That First Order,” Ben replies timidly. </p><p>“So, you work for The First Order,” Rey mutters as she begins walking again. He’s a business executive. That explains it. The designer sunglasses. His attendance at the charity event the night before. His inability to keep large, crisp bills from leaving his wallet. </p><p>“Actually… I own it,” he returns, kicking a rock along the pavement as they continue their journey.</p><p>“But I thought Senator Organa inherited that company?” she inquires.</p><p>“I figured you might be familiar with my mother,” he answers, taking a few steps forward, not realizing that Rey has once again stopped in her tracks.</p><p>“W-Wait,” she stammers. “You’re telling me Senator Leia Organa of the state of New York is your mother?! Which means… Solo.”</p><p>“Yes. Han Solo,” Ben replies, walking back to collect her from her frozen position. “The speed racer. He’s my father.”</p><p>“Holy shit,” she whispers as she feels his arm come around her shoulders to guide her forward. </p><p>“Yeah, I get that a lot,” he laughs, amused by her reaction. “My life isn’t exactly quiet. I try my best to stay out of things, but I pop up in the papers every once in a while.”</p><p>“But, your parents!” Rey declares enthusiastically, looking up at him with wide eyes. “They had the love story of the century! A handsome race car driver gives up his bad-boy lifestyle to join the love of his life on the campaign trail against her father’s wishes.” </p><p>“It wasn’t exactly as nice and neat as that, but yes,” Ben remarks, removing his arm from her. She immediately feels the loss. “I like to lie low as much as possible, but I’m certainly familiar with the privilege my family name presents. Ah! Here we are.”</p><p>Rey is still a bit in shock when her eyes settle on an antique storefront, polished wood siding and gold lettering above the doorway. Kenobi Booksellers. She recognizes the shop, realizing they are just a few minutes walk from her apartment. As much as she wanted to, she had never stepped foot in the store, seeing as she never really had the spending money to spare. He holds the heavy oak door open for her as she walks inside. She glances around at the dusty interior as Ben walks straight to the counter to address the older man behind it. The man looks up from his novel with a distinguished smile.</p><p>“Ah, you must be Mr. Solo,” the man assumes, standing up from his stool behind the register. “I took your call earlier. Ben, Ben Kenobi.”</p><p>Rey watches as Ben’s eyes crinkle a bit at the edges with a polite smile as he extends his hand. “Always a pleasure to meet a fellow Ben,” he says as the men shake. “You mentioned you had a few first editions?”</p><p>“Yes, of course. You’ll find them stored toward the back,” Kenobi replies. “Let me know if you need anything at all.”</p><p>Ben nods and reaches back to grab Rey’s hand. A small noise escapes her lips in surprise as he leads her to the back of the bookshop. She can do nothing but follow him through the dark stacks and stare at the space where their hands have joined. </p><p>She feels him stop in front of her as they come upon an heirloom glass display case at the back corner of the store, lit from inside and carefully locked. She takes a step closer to inspect the contents of the protected box. A small collection of antique books are lined up inside, and she cocks her head to the side to read the titles. <i>Moby Dick. Wuthering Heights. Don Quixote.</i></p><p>“<i>Oliver Twist</i>!” Rey exclaims excitedly. </p><p>Ben turns to look at her affectionately as she peers into the case. “A Dickens fan, huh?”</p><p>“<i>Oliver Twist</i> was a favorite of mine growing up,” she answers, her hand coming up to rest on the glass as she continues to stare at the worn leather spine. “An orphaned boy enduring hardship throughout his childhood to end up being adopted out of the kindness of a gentleman’s heart.” Rey feels a stab of emotion inwardly as she drops her hand from the glass, and inkling of pain behind her voice. “I read it over and over again just to get to the ending.”</p><p>“It certainly is a classic,” Ben replies gently. Rey turns to face him, finding his warm eyes on her. For just a moment, she lets him look. His umber gaze studies her face with concern, searching for the cause of the momentary hint of pain in her expression. Finally, she averts her eyes from him shyly and continues investigating the collection of books. </p><p>“Were you looking for something in particular?” she asks, deliberately trying to change the subject. </p><p>She feels his eyes break from her at last, allowing her to breathe. She shoves her hands in the pockets of her shorts in an effort to curb their trembling.</p><p>“Yes, actually. Right there. <i>Pride &amp; Prejudice</i>, first edition,” he states, hunching over a bit to point at one of the novels stacked amidst the others. “I’ve been looking to complete my collection of Austen’s works. ‘I shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library.’”</p><p>“Wow. I didn’t take you as a Jane Austen kinda guy,” Rey teases, bumping her hip lightly into his side. “Though I guess you might relate to some of the characters. ‘A single man in possession of a good fortune’ and all that.”</p><p>He chuckles quietly, standing straight and returning his gaze to her. “What can I say? I have a bit of a weakness for classic romance.” </p><p>“You? A romantic?” Rey scoffs jokingly, rolling her eyes at him. “I’d like to see that.”</p><p>Ben goes quiet. Something shifts in the air as he slowly takes a step toward her to close the gap between them. She looks up at him with a shaky exhale as he lowers his head slightly to hers. He looks at her intently. </p><p>“You would?”</p><p>Rey finds herself backing into the shelf behind her, breath quickening. His arm glides up beside her, bracketing her against the stacks of books. She feels the delicious weight of him press up against her.</p><p>“M-Maybe,” she murmurs, her hazel eyes sweeping across every inch of his face. His plush lips come so close to hers that she can feel him exhale. She closes her eyes, bracing herself to feel his mouth on hers, but instead senses his face brush alongside her cheek and feels his hot breath come across her ear.</p><p>“I could show you,” he purrs as she melts against him. “I could take care of you, Rey. In many, many ways. I would like to. I just do things a bit...differently,” the last word leaving him like a whisper. Every inch of her skin tingles as all feeling in her body seems to pool into her core. Her back arches and her nipples ache, straining against where his massive chest has crushed against hers. She lets her head tip back to rest against the bookshelf behind her, exposing her neck to him. She shudders as she feels his warm, bottom lip scarcely touch the sensitive skin there. The smallest of moans escapes her lips.</p><p>And then, it stops.</p><p>Ben straightens his posture and removes his arm from beside her. He brushes a hand through his black waves and takes a quick breath. </p><p>“I’ll leave you to peruse for a bit,” he states calmly. “I need to talk to the owner.” </p><p>And just like that, he’s gone. And she’s left practically panting, bracing herself up against the science fiction section.</p><p>What just happened? Rey shakes her head to bring herself back online. She readjusts her t-shirt and takes a deep breath, starting a slow journey back down the aisle of books. </p><p>He could take care of her. He wants to take care of her. Could she handle that?</p><p>She turns down the biography aisle and lets her fingers drag along the covers stacked one by one on the shelves, Ben’s words replaying in her mind. <i>In many, many ways. </i>Her hair stands on end as a shiver rushes through her, imagining just how he could take care of her. She feels herself pulse with need. What she would give to feel him that close for just one more second. </p><p>Rey eventually makes her way back to the front of the store, where her eyes meet Ben’s as he shoves his wallet into his back pocket. She comes to stand beside him as he once again shakes the owner’s hand.</p><p>“Thank you again, Mr. Kenobi,” he says respectfully. “I’ll have my assistant stop by later. I’m afraid I have a few more errands to attend to today.”</p><p>“Of course, Mr. Solo,” Kenobi replies, shaking Ben’s hand a little too enthusiastically. “A pleasure to have your business. You are always welcome.” </p><p>Ben nods with a small smile and escorts Rey from the store. As the door closes behind them, they stand at the entrance, staring back at each other. </p><p>Rey’s mouth goes dry as an echo of his earlier words floods her memory. She swallows, “Well, I’m actually just a couple of blocks from here. I’ll let you go. Thank you for letting me tag along.”</p><p>“Let me walk you home,” he suggests, dark eyes surveying her attentively. “I insist.”</p><p>“O-okay,” she stutters, as they both turn and begin their trek down the sidewalk. </p><p>They meander quietly for a couple blocks. After what feels like an eternity, Rey plucks up the courage to break the silence. “What did you mean earlier? About… doing things differently?”</p><p>Ben clears his throat and seems to choose his words carefully before he speaks, “Things can get messy, to say the least, when you live in the public eye. Personal matters become a bit difficult. It makes things easier to establish parameters before embarking into such a relationship.”</p><p>“That makes sense,” she answers, as they turn the corner onto her street. “You have to protect both parties involved.”</p><p>“I can handle myself,” he asserts sternly. “I’ve had my whole life to get used to everything my notoriety entails. My priority is purely the other person’s wishes. If you choose to pursue this, with me, you should have the ability at any time to walk away without a scratch.”</p><p>She continues to be astonished by his statements. He wants this. He wants her. </p><p>Rey stops in front of her building. She looks up at the townhouse she rents with her two best friends, wondering if they will ever believe her when she recounts today’s events. “Well, this is me.”</p><p>“So it is,” Ben states, looking fixedly at her. She finds herself at a loss for words. </p><p>“Rey,” he continues, his deep brown eyes gazing directly into hers, “if you are at all interested in what we’ve discussed, have dinner with me later this week. I can go into more detail and provide answers to any questions you may have. Would - would you like that?” His question almost has an edge of pleading. </p><p>After a moment, she replies, “I’d like that.” She observes as his whole body immediately relaxes in relief.</p><p>“Great,” he declares, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He swiftly unlocks the screen and types something quickly before handing the phone to her. “Could I get your phone number?”</p><p>She punches in the numbers and returns the phone to him, trying desperately not to drop the device due to her still-shaking hands. This man had invaded all of her senses in such a short time, and she could choose to let it continue, if she wanted. He was giving her that power.</p><p>“Thank you,” he says, returning his phone to the pocket of his jeans. “I will see you later this week, then. Take care, Rey.”</p><p>“Thanks for today, Ben,” she answers, smiling at him before turning to climb the stairs to her home. As she opens the door, she turns back to him to see him raise his hand in a wave. She beams at him before shutting the door behind her. She stands still in shock and blows a large gust of air from her lungs. Holy shit. </p><p>In a bit of a euphoric state, Rey climbs the stairs two at a time to her bedroom. The house was way too quiet for Rose or Finn to be home. She must be alone. She flings open her door and plops backward onto her bed. She feels like a teenager who was just asked to the school dance. She can’t help herself as she flails her limbs in excitement, squealing uncontrollably for a moment and grasping a pillow against her chest.</p><p>When she eventually comes down from her high, she eyes her backpack across the room. As much as she would like to daydream for the remainder of the weekend, she was given an unexpected day off, and she should use that time wisely. Rey groans as she pulls herself up from her bed and crosses to her school bag, digging through the various textbooks for her notes and flashcards. Might as well prepare herself for the test on Monday. </p><p>The afternoon seems to waste away as she quizzes herself on various definitions and dates. She welcomes the distraction, seeing as checking her phone every few seconds for a text from Ben wasn’t proving to be very productive. She’s reviewing a list of vocabulary words when her phone finally buzzes. </p><p>At first, she just stares at the phone, almost afraid to pick it up. When she does at last, she unlocks her screen to see a notification from an unknown number. Taking a deep breath, she opens it:</p><p>
  <i>Check your doorstep. Can I see you Friday? </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Buzzing with excitement, she saves his number in her phone and rushes back down the stairs. She slings the front door open and looks down to see a rectangular package, wrapped in brown paper, with a card tucked underneath the ribbon tied around it. She leans down to pick up the gift, pulling the card out to examine its contents. Inside, the note reads:</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>For a pair of fine eyes. -B </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Her heart races as she hurriedly tears open the brown paper. She gasps. Her fingers trace the gold-foiled lettering along the front of the worn leather. </p><p><i>Oliver Twist</i>, first edition.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p>Moodboard courtesy of @RiiasShorts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I've said before, thank you <b> so </b> much for all the kindness! This fic is giving me something to focus on right now, which is very much appreciated. New tags have been added. I believe this is my longest chapter yet, so I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Also, if you're a visual person like me, Rey's outfit is in the description below.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Peanut. We don’t have all day!” Finn shouts from downstairs. </p><p>Rey examines herself in the full-length mirror propped up against her bedroom wall. She fidgets worriedly with one of her short sleeves and smooths the front of her red sundress. This is the nicest item of clothing in her closet. She would normally never buy something at full price, usually opting to search for gems at the local thrift shop, but she had splurged on this outfit for her last birthday. Sure, it wasn’t the most well made dress; at a whopping twenty-five dollars, something told her after a few washes, it might come apart at the seams. But it’s all about how this dress makes her feel. The hem skimming mid-thigh, it accentuates her long, lean legs. The bright, ruby color contrasts against her sun-kissed skin and freckles, and a scattering of daisies gives her the most lovely, summery feeling. She chooses to complete her outfit with her best pair of white Keds, which she had spent a good hour cleaning the night before, trying to remove a dark scuff from the side. She elects to forgo her usual top knot, letting her wavy chestnut hair graze her shoulders for once. </p><p>“Listen, Rey. You’re probably overthinking this,” she hears Rose exclaim from below. “I don’t think he would mind if you showed up naked, at this point.” Rey snorts, gives herself one final look, and decides to head downstairs.</p><p>As she descends the staircase, she sees Finn look up from his phone at her. When a wide grin appears on his face, she returns the smile. </p><p>“Damn, Rey!” he beams. “Pulling out all the stops!” He reaches out to touch her arm, and feigns being burned, shaking his hand in an imitation of pain. </p><p>“Well thank you, kind sir,” Rey laughs, doing a tiny twirl in the entryway when Rose finally reappears from the kitchen.</p><p>“The hair is down! Repeat, the hair is down!” Rose mockingly shouts, as if to alert the entire neighborhood. “You must really like this guy.”</p><p>“I do, I think,” Rey utters, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. “Do you think this dress is okay? This is the fanciest thing I own.”</p><p>Rose rolls her eyes, “With what you told us from your last encounter, you could probably show up in a trash bag and this guy would still be into you.”</p><p>“Damn straight,” Finn states, turning to grasp Rey by the shoulders. “Alright, Peanut. What’s the plan?”</p><p>“I’m going to be myself. Have a good time. And….and…” Rey starts to panic, her hand grabbing a fist full of her hair. “I forgot the last thing.”</p><p>“<i>Breathe</i>. You’re going to breathe, Rey,” Rose answers, giving her a sympathetic pat on the back. “Don’t get so anxious that you forget to enjoy yourself.”</p><p>“Right, breathe,” she parrots back, “Enjoy myself. Got it.”</p><p>They all turn as they hear someone knocking at the front door. </p><p>“You got this, Rey,” Finn smiles. His encouragement calms her, and she takes a deep breath as she steps forward to turn the doorknob. </p><p>When she opens the door, she comes face to face with… a stranger. An unknown man stands before her, dressed in a suit and tie. Rey looks quizzically over his shoulder at a black SUV with tinted windows. </p><p>Just as she’s about to ask him if he’s at the wrong address, the man smiles politely with his own cross-interrogation:</p><p>“Miss Johnson?”</p><p>“Uh, yes. That’s me,” she states, baffled. “Can I help you?”</p><p>“Mitaka. I’ve been sent to retrieve you, along with apologies from Mr. Solo. He was unable to leave the office as early as he expected. He’ll be meeting you at the restaurant instead.”</p><p>“Oh, uh,” Rey stumbles, thrown a bit off guard. “Sure, that’s fine.”</p><p>“Shall we?” Mitaka asks, motioning to the stately vehicle stalling at the end of her walkway. She nods, readjusting her purse strap on her shoulder, giving her best friends one last hopeful look before closing the door behind her and following him to the car. Mitaka opens the door for her, and she feels a bit like royalty. She giggles quietly to herself. Should she curtsey, or something?</p><p>Rey scoots along the fine, leather backseat as she studies the ropes of light lining the interior of the car. Mitaka gently shuts the door behind her, and her eyes fall upon a mini bar, topped with a single champagne flute and bottle resting in a bucket filled with ice. As she gingerly lifts the glass, she notices a small card underneath, neat writing looping across the paper in stark, black ink.</p><p>
  <i>This time, allow me to serve you. See you soon. -B</i>
</p><p>Something like electricity shoots through her body as Rey thinks back to just a week earlier. Just last Friday, she was working another part-time gig for a few extra bucks when she locked eyes with him. Now, she’s being chauffeured into the city, opening a bottle of Veuve Clicquot in the back of his car. </p><p>“Let me know if you need anything at all, Miss Johnson,” Mitaka says from the front seat, and Rey watches as the partition slowly rises between them. The car begins to move, and she carefully pours herself a drink. She relaxes into the rich, black leather, sipping luxuriously from her glass and letting her head rest against the back of the seat. Just for a moment, she imagines what it would be like, for this to be hers. </p><p>She spends most of the trip daydreaming out the window, watching the many buildings past by. Her nerves have yet to subside. She absentmindedly rubs her thumb gently along the small scar inside her palm, reminded of the warmth of his hand against hers. It had been almost a week since she last saw him. What if he had changed his mind?</p><p>The car stops in front of an elegant-looking restaurant downtown, and Mitaka leaves the front seat, circling around to once again open the door for her.</p><p>She reaches to his extended hand as he helps her out, smoothing down the skirt of her dress. </p><p>“Reservation is under Kylo Ren,” Mitaka states, closing the car door behind her. “Enjoy, Miss Johnson.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mitaka,” she answers, taking a deep breath before walking toward the restaurant. She smiles at the doorman as he gestures for her to enter. The interior of the establishment is all deep reds and blacks, dim lights, and furniture that reeks of high price tags. Rey takes a step toward the hostess stand. The young woman dressed in all black behind the stand looks up from her tablet, gives Rey the once-over, and then stares at her with a hint of disgust. </p><p>“Can I help you?” she asks, immediately making Rey question her outfit choice. She feels out of place. </p><p>“Um, yes,” Rey returns nervously. “I’m meeting someone. Reservation under Kylo Ren.”</p><p>The hostess’ eyes widen in recognition, a slight expression of embarrassment shooting across her face. “Oh, yes. Of course. Please, follow me.”</p><p>Rey follows closely behind the hostess as they pass a dining room full of customers, dressed to the nines. Just as she thought. Her sundress was not going to cut it. However, instead of turning into the dining room, the hostess motions toward a single staircase. </p><p>“You’ll find Mr. Ren upstairs. Enjoy!” she says with a smile that’s obviously compensating for her cold behavior earlier.</p><p>Rey looks at her with a bit of confusion, but continues up the staircase. How would she find him when she made it to the second floor? She could see herself now, meandering through another dining room, underdressed, looking for her table like a lost puppy. </p><p>When she makes it to the top of the stairs, she stops in her tracks. The entire upstairs dining room sits in complete silence, every table standing empty except for one in the middle, where a pair of broad shoulders can be seen from just above the seat of the booth. He had booked the whole floor. As she makes her way to him, she stares at the back of his head, glossy, black waves tousled just so. He must sense her ogling him, and he turns over his shoulder to look at her. </p><p>Ben immediately stands from the booth, casually fastening the top button of his suit jacket, eyes meeting her hungrily. His gaze starts at the bottom of her legs, slowly making their way up to her waist, then lingering slightly at the v of her neckline, before meeting her lips, then finally settling on her eyes. She feels the air leave her lungs. She can hear Finn in the back of her mind. <i> Breathe, Peanut. </i></p><p>She takes a deep breath and continues toward him. When she closes the gap at last, Ben smirks.</p><p>“Thank you,” she interjects nervously, before he even says a word, “for the book, that is. I love it.”</p><p>“Of course,” he replies and gestures politely to the other side of the booth. Rey sits, heat blooming in her cheeks, and she finally takes a look out the window next to them. The view extends practically across the city, tall buildings extending for miles. <i>Wow.</i></p><p>“Wow, indeed,” Ben grins, as she realizes she might’ve said that out loud. “Rey, you look…”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she blurts out anxiously, hand coming to nervously rub the back of her neck. “I didn’t know the dress code, and this is the nicest thing I own. If I had known, I would’ve…” </p><p>“You look stunning.”</p><p>She feels herself go quiet, looking up at him to find his eyes deliberately meeting hers. He lifts his hand in the air to call the server over. Rey looks away bashfully as the server walks to their table. </p><p>“We’ll take a bottle of your best red. Sassicaia, ‘07, if you have it,” Ben orders, his gaze never leaving Rey. “I’ve already discussed our order with the chef, though we will take the charcuterie while we wait. Thank you.”</p><p>As the server leaves, Rey fidgets nervously in her seat, playing with the hem of her sundress underneath the table. </p><p>“How have you been?” Ben asks genuinely, looking at her with some concern. “School going okay? Are you getting enough sleep?”</p><p>“Sleep? What’s that?!” Rey jokes, though the stern expression doesn’t leave Ben’s face. She continues, “School’s alright. Had two exams this week, but I feel pretty good about how I did. I studied a lot over the weekend.”</p><p>“Between working two of your three jobs and seeing me, you mean,” Ben states as the server returns with wine. A tiny amount is poured for Ben. He sips it and nods toward the server, who pours two glasses and leaves the bottle on the table. He resumes their conversation, “You really need to take care of yourself, Rey. I’m worried about you.”</p><p>She feels a tiny tug in her chest as she takes a sip from her glass. He’s worried about her. He’s been thinking about her. </p><p>“I could help, you know,” Ben continues, staring intently at her. Rey almost chokes on her wine as her eyes dart to his. She knew this conversation was coming, she just didn’t know where it would end. All she can see from his face is sincerity. What is he looking for?</p><p>“How so?” she asks, placing her glass gently back on the table before she had the opportunity to drop something so valuable. She looks up to meet his eyes, the air between them becoming almost thick with anticipation. </p><p>Before he can answer, a marble platter is deposited in front of them, an assortment of cured meats and cheeses arranged neatly on top along with olives, smoked honey, and a variety of nuts. Rey smiles at the server, thankful for the break in tension. </p><p>“Please, help yourself,” Ben says, a dimple forming as the corner of his mouth curves upward in a slight smile. Rey serves herself a small plate with a delectable array of the platter’s contents, nibbling on a delicious triangle of cheese as Ben creates his own sampler. She’s dipping an almond into the honey when he decides to pick up where they left off.</p><p>“As you have probably guessed, I have a plethora of wealth,” he states matter-of-factly, “but nothing to spend it on. Then I met you last week.” </p><p>Rey swallows nervously as Ben continues, “I would like to make sure you’re properly taken care of, Rey. It would mean the world to me if you would allow me to do so.”</p><p>“What do you mean,” Rey asks anxiously, “by ‘properly taken care of’?” </p><p>“Your schooling would be taken care of,” he answers with confidence as she almost drops her fork, “both your remaining tuition and loan balance, as well as your rent and any other bills you may owe. You’d receive a weekly allowance, which would allow you to focus solely on finishing your degree without having to work. That should begin to cover the bases, yes?”</p><p>“<i>Begin?</i> What else could you possibly mean?!” Rey exclaims breathlessly, looking back at him in disbelief. </p><p>He quietly chuckles, “Well, Rey, there are gifts I would like to give you, on occasion. I would truly enjoy providing anything you may want or need. Clothes, shoes,<i> books</i>,” he smiles along with that last word. “Anything that would make you happy. I want you to be comfortable.”</p><p>Rey realizes her mouth has gone dry, hinged open for easily a good minute. She lifts her glass and takes a healthy swig of the deliciously smooth wine as thoughts flood her mind. Why her? What does he get out of this? What does he want in return?</p><p>“And all of this would be in exchange for…?” she questions, waiting for the catch. </p><p>“Your company,” he answers. She quirks an eyebrow at his response.</p><p>Once again, their conversation comes to a brief pause as the server returns to their table to place two dishes in front of them. Rey looks down at a filet, cooked to perfection, served on a bed of pureed potatoes and topped with asparagus spears drizzled with some kind of cream sauce. This meal probably costs more than she would make in one shift at the coffee shop. However, all thought leaves her as she takes a bite of the steak, which practically melts in her mouth. She may have groaned out loud; she doesn’t remember. </p><p>“Good?” Ben smirks, taking a sip from his wine. Yeah, she definitely groaned out loud. </p><p>“<i>So</i> good,” Rey answers, virtually drooling all over herself. She takes another bite and looks over at him. He appears genuinely delighted, warmth emanating from his eyes. Not wanting to drop the subject, she persists, “So... how about I devour this while you tell me exactly what ‘my company’ entails.”</p><p>“Of course,” he continues, chuckling slightly as she dives back into her meal. “I would like to see you three times a week. Our time together will be treated with the utmost privacy. My priority is keeping you safe from the public eye. All power in this arrangement begins and ends with you. You can choose at any time to break from this. At that point, you will be able to keep anything gifted to you, and all debts cancelled will remain so without repayment.”</p><p>“And during the time we spend together?” she questions, catching her bottom lip between her teeth.</p><p>“Any activity sexual in nature,” he replies, eyes suddenly a shade darker, “will be confidential, and most importantly, consensual. I’ve already had my lawyer email you the paperwork.”</p><p>Her head is spinning. Paperwork? All of this sounds intimidating, though somehow, she remains intrigued. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” he states calmly, his hand coming to rest on top of hers. Her panic must have been noticeable. She looks up to see him gazing at her gently. He resumes, “The paperwork acts as protection for us both. It’s a basic confidentiality agreement, along with some negotiations regarding what you would be most comfortable with. As I said before, if you choose this, I want you to be able to walk away at any point without a scratch. I’ve seen many relationships torn apart by fame and notoriety. I don’t want it to hurt you too.”</p><p>She can already feel herself saying yes. Rey glances at him as he removes his hand and returns to enjoying his meal, a sprinkling of moles across his devastating face. She thinks back to when she felt his hot breath against her neck in the back of that bookstore. She wants this, if it means being with him. If it means she can have a taste of what he could offer. She can feel her body practically jumping at the opportunity, but she holds herself back for one more question. </p><p>“Have you done this before?” Rey asks, already feeling a bit of jealousy bubbling in her stomach. “Have there been others?”</p><p>She can see some worry behind his eyes when he hesitates, but he replies, “Yes. There have been two others. The first only lasted a couple of months. She only agreed to the arrangement in order to make her way ‘to the top’, so to speak. Once I realized she had attempted to leak information to the press regarding our relationship, I immediately terminated our agreement.”</p><p>“And the other?” Rey presses, brow furrowed in concern. </p><p>“The second lasted about a year,” Ben answers. “She chose to end the arrangement for love, after she had met her now-husband. We agreed respectfully to end things so that she could pursue that connection. It’s been a few years since we parted ways.”</p><p>“Good to know,” Rey replies thoughtfully, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“I’d like to give you some time to think about this,” Ben suggests as she takes the last bite of her dinner. “How about 48 hours? You can look over the paperwork and get back to me with any questions you may have.”</p><p>“Yes,” she eagerly declares. “I mean, yes. I want this. I’m in.”</p><p>“Rey,” he raises an eyebrow at her charmingly, something seductive behind his eyes. “I insist you take the full 48 hours. I want to know that if you agree to this, when I have you, I have all of you. No hesitation. No question.”</p><p><i>When I have you.</i> Heat rushes up the sides of her neck at the implication of those words. <i>No hesitation.</i></p><p>Ben reaches into his suit jacket for his wallet, folding a few bills and slipping them underneath his empty wine glass. He stands tall from the table, buttoning his jacket and reaching for her hand. </p><p>“Let’s get you home.”</p><p>“Already?” she all but whines, taking his hand to stand from the table and straightening her skirt. </p><p>“Rey,” he utters in a low, deep tone, leaning toward her ear and placing a firm hand on the small of her back. She feels goosebumps rise from the skin of her arms. “It’s time to go. Be a good girl for me?”</p><p>She freezes and a small moan breaks free from her lips. He smirks at her enticingly and leads her to an elevator on the other side of the dining room.</p><p>“But, we haven’t paid for the bill?” she insists, uncertain of anything except the presence of his large, warm hand on her. “And the exit is the other way?”</p><p>“I have a tab. It’s taken care of,” he remarks as the elevator doors open and he escorts her inside. He hits the lower level button, and they begin their descent. “We’re leaving from the back entrance, just to be safe.” </p><p>“Oh,” she nods as he returns to her side. “That makes sense. Thank you for dinner, Ben.”</p><p>“Thank you for meeting me,” he replies as he turns to face her, one arm wrapping around her waist. “I’ve done nothing but think about you. It seems you won’t leave my mind.” His finger brushes along the soft skin of her cheek and her breath hitches.</p><p>He continues. “Forgive me,” he says, his face lowering to the side of her neck, “but I have to…” </p><p>Her eyes flutter shut as he moves closer. She expects to feel his lips finally meet her skin, but once again, he stops short. Instead, he inhales deeply, right underneath her ear. </p><p>“Jasmine,” he mutters against her skin. She tilts her head back further, her skin more or less begging for his touch. “And warm sugar.”</p><p>Rey hears the elevator doors open, but she can’t bring herself to open her eyes. She feels Ben grab her hand and lead her to the waiting car. When she finally finds her focus, she’s being ushered into the back of the dark SUV, door closing behind her. She momentarily grieves the loss of him when he enters from the opposite side of the vehicle and sits beside her. </p><p>“Thank you, Mitaka,” he comments, using the switch on the side of his door to roll up the partition as the car begins to move. </p><p>She continues to stare at him, short of breath. </p><p>“You,” she whispers, pulling at the hem of her dress. “You won’t kiss me.”</p><p>She watches his jaw lock and his expression go stony as he looks out the window. “I prefer to wait until everything has been ironed out. I want you to be fully aware of everything this entails, everything you’re getting yourself into, before you further entangle yourself with me.”</p><p>Rey can think of nothing she would like more than to be entangled in every position with him. </p><p>“But I said yes,” she whines. Fueled purely by desire, she lifts herself from her seat to straddle his thick, muscular thigh, bracing her hands just above both of his shoulders, her lips tracing the outside of his ear. “I want you, Ben. Do you want me?”</p><p>He groans underneath her. She can feel him lifting his hands, reaching out to touch her but stopping himself just before they come in contact with her back. He shoves them back down instead, one hand grasping the door handle for dear life while the other balls into a fist against the seat. </p><p>“I do,” he grits through closed teeth. “I want you <i>so</i> badly, Rey. But I can’t. Not yet. I want to do this right.”</p><p>“You really do want me?” she whimpers, mere inches from his mouth, pressing herself firmly against his leg, seeking any kind of friction. </p><p>“<i>Rey</i>,” he moans as she rubs up against him, the thin cotton of her panties barely acting as a barrier between his thigh and her sex. “Can you not feel how much I want you?” </p><p>It’s true, she thinks. She can feel him, hard against her front, as she grinds down on him. Her nipples harden against his chest as she moves faster, gripping the back of the seat for support as the tension coils inside of her.</p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>,” he mutters under his breath, lips so close they could brush hers, hands fisting painfully at his sides. “Are you going to come like this, sweetheart? Rubbing your wet little pussy up against me in the back of the car? Because you couldn’t wait anymore?”</p><p>“Oh my god, <i>Ben</i>,” she cries silently, something thrilling about someone being just a few feet away from them, behind the partition, as he whispers the dirtiest words into her ear. Her head dips back as she revels in the delicious pressure against her clit. </p><p>“Are you going to come for me?” he whispers. “I want to see it, Rey. Come.” </p><p>The pressure breaks and her orgasm hits her, soundless whimpers escaping her lips as she rides out her pleasure, bucking against him. When the waves begin to subside, her body slumps against him, twitching with the occasional aftershock. Finally, he treats her to his touch, his arms wrapping around her as she curls against his chest. </p><p>“Good girl,” he praises softly, tracing circles along her shoulder blade. </p><p>She isn’t sure how much time passes as she lays against his warm, broad chest, but her post-orgasm haze is broken when the car comes to a stop in front of her house. </p><p>Ben gently lifts her from his lap and places her to the side as he steps out from the car. She tries to reassemble herself to some extent before he opens her door. When she gets out of the car, she avoids his eyes, beginning to feel some kind of embarrassment at her behavior in the backseat before he raises her chin with a finger. </p><p>“Thank you,” he says gently, “for sharing that with me. I hope to see it again, sometime.”</p><p>Rey blushes as he presents his arm for her to take. He escorts her down the walkway and looks at her again.</p><p>“Think about it, Rey,” he states with warm eyes on her. “48 hours, minimum. However you decide to proceed, please know that I have enjoyed every minute I have spent with you.”</p><p>“I promise, I’ll think about it,” she says truthfully. That glorious dimple returns to his cheek. </p><p>“Thank you,” he smiles modestly, delivering her to her doorstep. “Good night, Rey. Get some sleep, please?”</p><p>“I’ll try,” she answers, stepping up on her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. A small look of surprise flits across his face as she turns to open the door. “Good night, Ben.”</p><p>He beams at her as she closes the door.</p><p>His deep brown eyes dance across her eyelids as she attempts to fall asleep that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lyst.com%2Fclothing%2Fforever-21-retro-daisy-dress-redivory%2F&amp;psig=AOvVaw33F-O-WygjlCb7F8JHIScl&amp;ust=1592242238285000&amp;source=images&amp;cd=vfe&amp;ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCKCz19rqgeoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAI">Rey's sundress</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p>Moodboard courtesy of @RiiasShorts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, y'all! As always, thank you <b> so</b> much for the kudos! Everyone has been so encouraging! Figured I'd squeeze in a quick, fun chapter this weekend. I really hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“REY YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!”</p><p>Rey startles awake at the sound of Rose pounding against her door. She rubs some life into her face and crosses lazily to her doorway in her pajamas, still halfway asleep.</p><p>“W-Wuss up?” Rey slurs as she finally swings the door open. </p><p>“Would you like to explain the abundance of boxes that I had to sign for this morning while you were dead to the world?!” Rose exclaims, looking thoroughly put out. “I swear to god, if you’ve been browsing Amazon in your sleep again…”</p><p>“What?” Rey asks, slowly coming to reality. “I didn’t order anything, Rose. You know I just keep everything in my cart anyway. And regarding the sleep shopping, the teddy bear incident was a one-time drunken mistake, and you know it.”</p><p>“A one-time, seven foot, gigantic mistake that couldn’t fit through the front door!” Rose retorts, crossing her arms and cocking a hip. “You get way too touchy and sentimental when you’re drunk. Next time, just ask for a hug instead of buying a ridiculously large, stuffed, stand-in boyfriend when you’re lonely.”</p><p>“Fine, you win,” Rey states resolutely, a smug smile appearing. “I’ll stop the late-night, lonely online shopping if you give up your drunken cooking escapades.”</p><p>“Hey!” Rose whines, pouting like a small child. “It’s not that bad! It’s fun and it’s not hurting anybody!”</p><p>Rey scoffs jokingly, “Last time, you insisted you had created the newest culinary revelation, shoved a peanut butter and tuna sandwich in my face, then almost burned down the kitchen trying to make spaghetti.</p><p>Rose opens her mouth to protest, but loses the fight in her. “Well played, Johnson. Well played.”</p><p>The door from across the corridor opens, and a ruffled Finn appears, yawning and scratching the back of his head. “U-Uh oh. Do I need to break you two up?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Rose replies, “Is that a shower I hear from yonder ensuite? Do you have a gentleman caller?” Rey whistles and raises her eyebrows suggestively. </p><p>“Knock it off,” Finn answers, blushing. “You know it’s just Poe again.”</p><p>“Things getting serious?” Rey asks curiously. “You two have certainly been seeing a lot of each other lately.”</p><p>“Along with seeing<i> a lot</i> of each other,” Rose insinuates, making both girls giggle. </p><p>Finn grins coyly, “Alright, alright. That’s enough… <i>Whoa</i>.” His eyes have moved down the bannister to get a good view of the entryway downstairs. “What’s with all the boxes?!”</p><p>“Dammit Rey!” Rose turns to her again, finger pointing in accusation. “Stop using your mind tricks on me! I came up here for a reason and you distracted me!”</p><p>Rey shrugs with a smile, “What can I say? It’s an art.” Finn acts out a chef’s kiss and the two of them laugh while Rose stomps down the stairs with purpose. </p><p>“If you didn’t order anything, <i>why</i> did you receive over <i>twenty</i> packages this morning?” Rose exclaims as Finn and Rey follow suit. Rey looks over the stacks of boxes, bewildered. </p><p>“Unboxing time! I’ll get the scissors!” Finn shouts in his pursuit to the kitchen. </p><p>“What the hell...” Rey says, flabbergasted. “I swear, I don’t have any idea where these are from.”</p><p>“It wasn’t even our usual delivery driver,” Rose replies, lifting a box and shaking it, ear pressed against the side to guess the contents. “Some guy in a suit. Seemed a bit overdressed for the job.”</p><p>“Suit?” Rey questions when Finn returns with scissors, handing them to her. “Did you get his name?”</p><p>“I didn’t ask, Rey,” Rose says in frustration. “I was a bit taken aback by the sheer number of packages. Why’s it matter anyway?”</p><p>An image of Mitaka and his SUV pops in Rey’s mind as she reaches for the top box. “No reason.”</p><p>“Peanut...” Finn presses, eyeing her suspiciously. “What aren’t you telling us?”</p><p>Rey cuts open the first box carefully and finds neatly folded tissue, sealed with a golden sticker. Gingerly, she unfolds the material and lifts from the box a sleek, high neck black dress, embellished with a golden zipper all the way down the back.</p><p>“Damn…” Rose says breathlessly. “That’s designer! I sincerely hope you didn’t buy that in your sleep, because that would’ve maxed out a credit card.”</p><p>Rey examines the dress delicately, admiring the fine fabric and detailing, then pulls the dress close to her chest nervously. “I didn’t buy it. But I know who did.”</p><p>“Oh my god! It’s your guy, isn’t it?!” Finn exclaims excitedly. “He’s absolutely loaded, isn’t he?!”</p><p>“You could say that…” Rey answers anxiously.</p><p>Finn and Rose look at each other, then practically jump up and down, shouting in unison: “Rey’s got a SUGAR DADDY!”</p><p>“He’s<i> not</i> my sugar daddy!” Rey retorts, trying to calm down her two best friends from their fit of delirium. This is exactly what she didn’t want. Last night, while tossing and turning, she dreaded what her friends would think of her if they found out about the arrangement she was considering. She hoped they wouldn’t judge the relationship at face value, but began preparing herself to hear every joke in the book. They could hold this over her head for the rest of time. </p><p>“I knew it!” Rose replies enthusiastically. “That suit he was wearing the other night looked like it cost more than my life is worth!”</p><p>“And he wants to spend all his money on <i>yoooou</i>!” Finn teases. “Nice job, Rey! Snagging a rich hottie from a charity event. Smart move!”</p><p>“Listen, it’s not what you think…” Rey starts.</p><p>“Nothing wrong with a sugar daddy, Rey,” Rose answers with a knowing look. “I had one for a while.”</p><p>Rey stares at Rose in shock. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah! It wasn't anything serious,” Rose continues. “I just texted him and sent him a few pictures a week and he’d send me money for whatever. Pedicures, shoes, you name it.” She grabs the scissors from Rey and begins slicing open the rest of the packages. “Everybody’s got a thing. His thing was lavishing me in gifts. Not a bad kink, if you ask me. I’m not about to yuck somebody’s yum.”</p><p>“Come on, Rey,” Finn responds, elated. “A hot guy wants to give you the world? What can go wrong?!”</p><p>“A lot, actually,” Rose replies, cutting open the last few packages. “If feelings get involved, things can get messy. Just make it casual. Enjoy it for what it is. Just make sure you look after yourself, Rey. I don’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>That thought had crossed Rey’s mind as she lay awake the night before. She weighed the pros and cons, thinking of every possible scenario her imagination could create. But ultimately, it kept coming back to him. To Ben. To those eyes. She’d rather have just a taste of him than nothing at all. When she finally fell asleep early in the morning, she dreamt only of his hand on hers, guiding her to the back of a dusty bookstore.</p><p>All three of them turn at the sound of footsteps from above. A freshly showered Poe clambers down the staircase, placing an arm around Finn with a quick kiss to his temple. “Morning! What did I miss? Looks like Christmas morning down here.”</p><p>“Rey got a few gifts from her gentleman,” Finn answers, cocking an eyebrow. </p><p>“A few?” Poe questions sarcastically. “Looks like he wiped out inventory.” </p><p>“Oh my god. Oh my god, Rey,” Rose exclaims, raising a pair of nude heels from the package in front of her. “RED BOTTOMS, REY. <i>RED. BOTTOMS.</i>”</p><p>“<i>Holy shit</i>,” Rey says under her breath, rushing over to survey the masterpieces that Rose holds in the air. </p><p>“Well, how about we get some breakfast going, and Rey can model her new wardrobe for us afterwards?” Finn asks, smiling wide. </p><p>“Oh, I don’t want to make you all sit through that,” Rey replies apologetically.</p><p>“<i>Loubotins</i>, Rey,” Rose pleads in all sincerity. “Don’t deprive me of living my dream vicariously through you. You’re going to put on every outfit, and <i>you’re going to like it.</i>”</p><p>Rey laughs, “Fine, fine, but I need food first! Finn, bacon?”</p><p>“You got it, Peanut!” Finn declares as he escorts Poe into the kitchen, stealing a kiss along the way.</p><p>Rey looks over at Rose, who is still beaming while touching the nude pumps like they’re a holy relic. </p><p>“Wanna help me open the rest?” </p><p>Rose squeals with excitement. “I love you.”</p><p>Rey smiles. “I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The black dress sadly just lives in my imagination, though I'd imagine it would look something like <a href="https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fm.dhgate.com%2Fproduct%2Ffashion-black-long-sleeve-party-dresses-women%2F399057544.html&amp;psig=AOvVaw3DQrKIbRbaJ-s_GYHeMR8b&amp;ust=1592792906161000&amp;source=images&amp;cd=vfe&amp;ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJCX_Y3ukeoCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAHl">this.</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/christian-louboutin-new-very-prive-patent-red-sole-pump-prod210830112?utm_source=google_shopping&amp;adpos=&amp;scid=scplpsku168521259&amp;sc_intid=sku168521259&amp;ecid=NMCS__GooglePLA&amp;gclid=CjwKCAjw57b3BRBlEiwA1ImytrbjdIRB06dEUncAccXtMueZMTCoEPNiDXkxZ2utokSCgDybG1kzIhoClWEQAvD_BwE&amp;gclsrc=aw.ds">Nude Loubotins</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p>Moodboard courtesy of @RiiasShorts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, again! Apologies for the delay. Honestly, I started to doubt myself this week after reading some incredible fics, but I decided to power through and keep going. As always, I can't thank you all enough for the kind comments and kudos. Writing this has been such a pleasant distraction for me to focus on. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey smoothes her hair back into a sleek, low ponytail, natural copper streaks highlighted in the golden hour of sunset.  Mitaka would arrive any minute now. She examines herself in the mirror, fastening the back of her earring while clumsily stepping into her new Loubotins. She’d worn them around the house to break them in over the past couple of days. Knowing her legs seemed to give out around Ben, she wanted to walk as steadily as possible in the beautiful heels, not exactly accustomed to the extra height. Luckily, she knew she would still stand in the shadow of his statuesque presence. </p><p>From downstairs, she hears a polite knock on her front door. Rey gives herself one final look in the mirror before leaving. She could not remember a time she looked...elegant. Yet here she stands, velvety black dress clinging desperately to every curve of her body, a glistening zipper meandering delicately down her spine, black liner slicked along her fluttery eyelashes. She allows her confidence to build a tiny bit as she reaches for her phone. </p><p>
  <i>See you soon. xx</i>
</p><p>She presses send, grabs her bags, and heads downstairs. During the mandated 48 hour period Ben requested, he had continued texting her. First to double check his sizing estimates for her numerous presents, which of course had been spot on. He must be pretty damn observant. However, his texts quickly turned into considerate inquiries throughout the day. Rey was beginning to eagerly await his thoughtful messages, questioning if she had eaten, asking how her day was. Ben was by no means intrusive, but she was unused to having a person to check in on her. For so long, she had taken care of everything herself. She would have to learn to become familiar with being looked after. </p><p>Rey opens the door and grins at Mitaka. He smiles courteously back, then glances puzzledly at her overnight bag. </p><p>“Forgive me, Miss Johnson, but I’ve been instructed that you won’t be needing that.”</p><p>“O-Oh. Okay,” she replies, feeling the newly built boldness immediately leaving her body, “I’ll just leave it here then, shall I?” He nods politely as she drops it at her doorway, then follows as he escorts her to the car. </p><p>As she situates herself in the backseat, Mitaka closes her door, and she begins to crumble. Wouldn’t Ben want her to spend the night? She’d been practically chomping at the bit just thinking about where tonight would lead. Maybe she had gotten the wrong idea of what this agreement would entail. Rey was unfortunately used to her expectations ruining her reality. </p><p>The drive feels relatively short as she allows her thoughts to drift, gazing out blankly at the shadows from passing buildings as the sun descends. As the car crawls to a stop in front of the lounge, Rey resolves to relinquish the control she desperately craves, compromising instead to walk in, head held high, regardless of where she sleeps tonight. She could enjoy their time together without planning every meticulous step. She was in this just as much as he was. The night would lead where it would lead, and she would be along for the ride. </p><p>When she feels his gaze on her, Rey realizes she may have more control than she thought. Out of the corner of her eye, she watches as his lips part ever so slightly, eyes widening as she walks into the room. Relishing the power she currently holds over him, she looks everywhere but at him. At first, she does it teasingly, but then she becomes genuinely interested in her surroundings. Dark wood interior, warm lighting, rich leather seats, and walls and <i>walls</i> of books. The lounge was called The Library after all. The chalkboard above the bar listed specialty cocktails, all named after books, famous authors and their poisons of choice. A small jazz trio plays quietly in the background as those around her enjoy their drinks and conversation, some choosing books from the wall shelves to read while they imbibe. This was the bar of her dreams. </p><p>Finally deeming that she had spent enough time dawdling, Rey rests her eyes on Ben, sauntering carefully toward his table. He swallows. </p><p>“Come here often?” she smiles coyly, taking the seat across from him. She swears he hasn’t blinked in a several minutes.</p><p>“Rey, you look…” his sentence dies out as he takes a deep breath. “Forgive me. Would you like a drink? What can I get you?”</p><p>“What are you drinking?” she asks, reaching across to his glass, the amber liquid sloshing around as she stirs the small, black cocktail straw. Her new-found confidence has emboldened her. She hears a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the table as she lowers her head to catch the straw between her lips. </p><p>“The C-Catcher in the Rye,” he stutters as her tongue darts out slightly before she takes a sip. The mouthful of liquor warms her from the inside as he finally breaks his gaze. </p><p>“That’s delicious, but I think I’d like something lighter,” she decides, sliding his glass slowly back across the table to him. He reaches for it, but her hand doesn’t let go, allowing their fingers to brush for a moment. The heat of his fingers puts the warmth of the rye whiskey to shame. Eventually, he lets go and stands from the table, buttoning his jacket. </p><p>“I’ll take The Hemingway Daiquiri, please,” she looks up at him from underneath her long lashes. God bless mascara.</p><p>“Of course.” He clears his throat and makes his way to the bar. Her eyes follow for a second, but she’s soon distracted by how many other gazes follow him as well, his strides double the length of a normal human’s. Rey wonders if this is how it always is for him, stares and murmurs everywhere he goes. </p><p>She watches closely as he bends toward the bartender to speak over the music, the muscles of his shoulders drawing back underneath his suit coat. He leans against the bar as he waits, all long limbs and stern looks. As he runs a massive hand through the waves of his hair, he catches her staring. The corner of his mouth curves upward ever so slightly, and Rey turns away in embarrassment, a blush growing along her freckled cheeks. A quick inhale through her nose brings her back to her predicament. The conversation she had been anticipating for the past two days is now imminent. She needs to gather whatever courage she has to get through this. She needs to look him in the eye and speak her mind. She needs to keep her metaphorical dick in her pants. </p><p>The gentle clink of a glass against the table draws her out of her thoughts. Rey reaches for the cocktail as if she were dying of thirst, taking a long sip from the garnished glass to summon whatever liquid bravery it would bestow upon her. Ben simply sits and looks at her, one eyebrow cocked upward in curiosity.</p><p>“You okay?” Ben inquires, his hand inching carefully across the table, just within her reach, though neither of them choosing to close the gap between them. “You look a bit pale, are you feeling…”</p><p>“If you’ve changed your mind, I get it,” she blurts out, adrenaline pumping through her veins, palms stretching along the dark wood of the table. “Just please, don’t draw this out longer than it needs to be. I don’t think my nerves can take it.”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa.... Slow down, sweetheart.” The affection in his last word tears her apart and puts her back together again. She shouldn’t feel this way this soon. She promised Rose she would take care of herself, yet here she was, falling apart at the seams before anything has even started. </p><p>His deep voice breaks through her anxious thoughts, “Rey, talk to me. Did something happen?”</p><p>Tears start to burn behind her closed lids, threatening to fall freely if she were to look back at him. In one breath, she spurts out, “<i>Mitaka said I wouldn’t need my overnight bag and I thought I’d be spending the night but if you don’t want me to…</i>”</p><p>“Rey, slow down. Deep breaths,” he encourages, finally resting his fingers on top of her clenched fist, a sly grin on his face. <i>The gall,</i> she thinks, struggling to get a solid breath in her lungs. </p><p>“Firstly, we still haven’t fully agreed to anything, so I’m not about to assume where you’ll be sleeping tonight,” Ben continues, his warm eyes tinted with concern. “However, I did tell Mitaka you wouldn’t be needing anything for the night. I took the liberty of purchasing a few necessities, in case you were to agree to the arrangement and would like to stay with me tonight. If you so choose, you’ll already have everything you need. No overnight bag required.”</p><p>Relief washes over her almost instantly, and he must see it, because he smirks. But the bigger conversation had arrived.</p><p>“So, with that being said, shall we?” Ben questions politely as he opens the briefcase to his side, reaching for a leather bound portfolio he places on the table. <i>Here we go.</i></p><p>“I told you already. I’m in,” Rey answers boldly, regaining some of the strength she had earlier. She reaches inside of her purse for her folded copy, filled with green scrawls from her favorite ink pen, and pushes it toward him. He flips through the pages, checking for her initials and skimming each sheet briefly before returning with more questions.</p><p>“Birth control has been taken care of, correct?”</p><p>“I already had the implant,” she answers. “And my exam results came back clean.”</p><p>He flips to another page and stops, looking quizzically at the contents. </p><p>“I see here where you’ve listed your hard limits,” he muses, staring in confusion at her slightly messy handwriting. “However, you haven’t disclosed your comfort levels for any of the other choices.”</p><p>“Yeah, about that,” Rey replies, catching her bottom lip briefly between her teeth, something Ben must have noticed, as she can feel him tense up from across the booth. “I don’t have a ton of… experience, you could say. I don’t exactly know what I like yet. I read online about the Red Yellow Green system. I thought maybe we could try that? Just...experiment for a while?”</p><p>She feels a moment of victory as she watches his composure break for just an instant, jaw clenching and eyes closing for a split second. </p><p>“I can agree to those terms under one condition,” Ben answers sternly, his eyes locking with hers. “You have to be absolutely honest with me. We have to have clear communication, or this won’t work. We can experiment, but I expect you to utilize a safe word, along with RYG, and you <i>have</i> to tell me <i>exactly </i>what you’re feeling.”</p><p>“I-I can do that,” Rey returns, feeling her need growing between her legs. Who knew negotiations could be hot?</p><p>He turns another page and looks up at her in confusion.</p><p>“Rey, your allowance… I can’t agree to this.”</p><p><i>Fuck</i>, she thinks. She had been afraid she was asking too much when she filled that page out, her pen leaving and returning to that section more times that she could count. </p><p>“I totally get it,” she replies resolutely. “We can bring that number down.”</p><p>“Rey, you’ve asked for $700 a week.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I should’ve thought that through. Don’t worry about-”</p><p>“Twenty five hundred,” he interrupts. “No less. I insist.”</p><p>It’s like a kick to the stomach. All breath leaves her instantaneously, the wind knocked out of her. She stares back at Ben, searching for sarcasm, but instead is met with complete sincerity. He’s entirely serious, and he’s not backing down. </p><p>“I can agree to that,” she says quietly, twisting her hands nervously in her lap. </p><p>“And you have to promise me that you’ll actually spend some of it,” he chuckles, looking intently at her, waiting for her reply. </p><p>“I promise,” she answers genuinely. “I’ll buy something nice for myself.”</p><p>“Good,” he replies, finishing his signature with a flourish on the last page. He circles the paperwork back and places a pen in front of her. “Because I’ll be watching your card activity. I expect you to spend freely and enjoy yourself.”</p><p>It could be two days of pent up sexual frustration. It could be the heat of the moment. Rey doesn’t know what comes over her when she whispers:</p><p>“...and if I don’t?”</p><p>Almost imperceptibly, his eyes darken and he swallows. Their conversation drowned out by the smooth music playing in the background, his impossibly deep voice can only be heard by her.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I’ll have to teach you.”</p><p> </p><p>She can feel the very center of herself pulsing. She rubs her thighs against one another anxiously, desperate for any friction. Suddenly, Rey could not want anything more than to tear off her skin-tight dress for some kind of relief. She stares directly at the desire in his eyes and reaches for the pen.</p><p>“I suppose you will,” she replies almost breathlessly, at last breaking eye contact to look down at the final page in front of her. His signature is beautiful, elegant loops and lines merging to form his name. Benjamin Solo. She looks up at him one last time, focusing on the warm chocolate brown of his eyes. </p><p>He could take it. Whatever he wants. He could have it all. He had somehow already crawled under her skin, into her very being, and she would surrender happily, just for the chance to pass through his orbit. </p><p>She already knows she is in too deep as soon as her pen meets the paper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p>Moodboard courtesy of @RiiasShorts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any guesses what I'm going to write in this note? That's right. I'm thanking you all. Again. Get used to it.</p><p>I'm feeling pretty down about my writing right now. The fact that you all took time out of your day to leave kudos or post a comment just means the world to me. I so appreciate the encouragement. </p><p>I'm relatively new to the Reylo fandom, but I'm finding out just how many kind, talented people are a part of it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p><p>For anyone on Twitter, I created a side account under my pen name. Follow me at @velvetnecessity!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Rey lifts the pen from the dotted line, Ben slides the stack of papers back into its leather casing, places it into his briefcase, looks toward the entrance of the lounge, and gives an upward nod. She barely has time to catch her breath when from seemingly nowhere, Mitaka crosses the bar to their table, Ben hands off the briefcase, and just like that, Mitaka is gone. </p><p>“What was that?” Rey expels in confusion, looking quizzically between Ben and the door. “Are you all transporting the crown jewels or something?”</p><p>Ben chuckles to himself, an eyebrow cocked along with a smirk that makes it difficult for her to stay in her seat. She quickly reminds herself that jumping across a table to practically maul a man would be frowned upon by society. But damn, if Ben didn’t make her forget all about table manners. </p><p>“Mitaka’s on his way to my attorney’s office to get the paperwork finalized,” he replies, all business, though there’s a certain glint in his eyes. “In the meantime, I’ll give you two options, Rey.”</p><p>She wonders if she’ll ever get used to hearing her name from those lips.  </p><p>“One - we finish our drinks, and move along to our dinner reservation. Two - we skip dinner, I give you a tour of my apartment, and you let me see what’s under that dress.”</p><p>Rey’s mouth goes completely dry. </p><p>“Two. Two is good.”</p><p>He grins, satisfied, while she can’t seem to move her eyes away from his mouth. </p><p>“Shall we get another drink?” she offers in an attempt to snap out of the lust clouding her mind. “Mitaka could be a while.”</p><p>Ben stands from the table, loosening his tie and unfastening the top button of his shirt collar. “No need, I drove. That is - if you’re ready?” He looks toward her, hand outstretched. </p><p>She takes just a moment to study his face, eyes flitting from one mole to another, almost as if to connect the dots across his pale skin. His demeanor has softened slightly, his gaze almost pleading with her. Maybe, she thinks, he might need this as much as she does.</p><p>Rey takes his hand and stands from the table, her free hand smoothing her dress down her thigh. She can hear a soft exhale escape Ben’s mouth as his eyes follow the trail of her fingers. She watches as he momentarily refocuses and moves toward the back of the bar, her hand never leaving his grip. He leads her down a dark hallway toward what appears to be an employee entrance. When he opens the door, an employee stands, keys in hand, waiting next to a sleek, black sports car. Rey’s jaw drops. </p><p>“You have a Carrera 4S?!” she exclaims excitedly, a hand gliding over the car’s gleaming, dark exterior. </p><p>He stares at her, nonplussed. “You know cars?”</p><p>She looks back at him playfully, scrunching her nose. “You <i>would</i> drive a Porsche.”</p><p>He takes the keys from the attendant, walking her over to the passenger side. </p><p>“Careful, sweetheart,” he says, only loud enough for her to hear, “or I’ll take you straight back home.”</p><p>She lowers herself into the vehicle with his help, her hand lingering for just a moment. </p><p>“I doubt that.”</p><p>Ben’s eyes widen. He gently shuts her door and crosses around to the other side, getting in himself - his sizable body almost comical compared to the confined interior of the car. </p><p>“So you have a bit of an attitude, do you?” he replies, keys in the ignition bringing the car to life. He brings his hand to rest on her thigh, his massive fingers just brushing the skin underneath her dress. “We can fix that.”</p><p>Her pulse quickens, but she won’t give in just yet. “I think you like a bit of attitude, <i>sir</i>.”</p><p>She watches as his jaw clenches, his eyes never leaving the road. His grip tightens on her thigh, the hem of her dress hiking up another inch. </p><p>“You know, Rey,” he answers sternly. “Good girls get rewarded.”</p><p>Her breath hitches as his hand slides further and further up the inside of her leg. He lingers for a moment, ghosting the crease where her thigh meets the most needy part of her, before she feels a finger just barely brushing against her panties. She can’t help it when a whimper sounds from her throat. </p><p>And then, as soon as he’s there, he’s gone. His hand comes up to grip the steering wheel, his knuckles white. </p><p>“<i>But</i>…” she whines.</p><p>“Sorry, sweetheart,” he grits out through closed teeth. “You have to be good for me.”</p><p>“I’ll be good, I promise...just <i>please</i>,” she pleads, feeling the wetness between her legs. </p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p>They drive in a comfortable silence for a while, though Rey is anything but comfortable. Her skin is burning - her center pulsating, demanding relief. As if her prayers had been answered, the car finally slows to the curb. Ben quickly steps out of the car, straightening his jacket, and walks around to open her door. As she stands, he tosses his keys to the valet, and places a hand on  her back, escorting her through the front doors of his building, nodding to the doorman. </p><p>She moves alongside him to the elevators toward the back of the lobby. As soon as the doors open and they enter, Ben huffs out a quiet laugh to himself, leaning forward to press the button for the top floor. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” she asks, feeling the fingers of his hand on her lower back moving up to play with the zipper resting along her spine.</p><p>“We seem to have a history in elevators,” he replies, smiling to himself. </p><p>Rey softly smiles back. It seemed like a century ago when she locked eyes with him from across that rooftop. She thinks back to his hands, carefully tending to her. His eyes, focused on nothing but her as she answered his questions. The way he watched as her cab drove away. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. </p><p>Feeling a bit bold, she turns to him and closes the gap between them. She rests her hands on his chest, feeling the expanse of muscle causing the buttons of his shirt to strain against him.</p><p>“What if we made this time different?” she whispers, edging her face forward to kiss him.</p><p>His finger comes to rest upon her bottom lip. “Not just yet, sweetheart.”</p><p>Frustrated in every sense of the word, she decides to take action. She touches her tongue lightly to his fingertip, then slowly moves down the length of his finger to take him into her mouth. </p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>, baby,” he bellows, the desperation in his voice causing her to throb with need. She moves back up, swirling around the pad of his finger, and releasing him with a wet pop.</p><p>“What did I tell you about being a good girl, Rey?” he mutters, trying to maintain composure.</p><p>Finally, the doors of the elevator open not to a hallway, but straight to one apartment door. <i>His</i> apartment. A sleek penthouse on the top floor. At this point, Rey shouldn’t be surprised by his wealth, but it may take some time for her to get used to. </p><p>She stands frozen in place after he escorts her inside, taking in the modern, open floor plan with windows spanning the entirety of the space, while he moves into the kitchen, tossing his keys onto the counter. She can hear a sharp inhale through his nostrils as he takes off his jacket and grips the edge of the marble slab, appearing to gather whatever strength he has. Maybe her move in the lift was a bit much?</p><p>“Everything alright?” Rey asks, sauntering over to him while still taking in her surroundings. Everything was so crisp and clean - masculine, polished. Much like Ben himself. </p><p>“Yes - Sorry,” he answers, staring determinedly at his phone screen. “Just waiting on an important text.”</p><p>“You know,” she replies, coming to stand behind him, lightly tracing the indentations of the muscles along his shoulder. “I could help get your mind off things. I’m <i>very<i> good at distracting people.”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>He whips around sharply, grasping her small wrist in his colossal hand and pushing her up against the wall. His other hand, still gripping his phone, comes up to their side, caging her small body under his. Suddenly she can’t remember what oxygen is. His eyes, deep pools of honeyed brown, stare directly into hers, short breaths close enough to feel on her lips. </p><p>“<i>Not yet. </i>”</p><p>“God, <i>why</i>?” she whines, exasperated. </p><p>“I just - I’m waiting...on a text,” he practically bites down on the words, jaw clenched, mere centimeters away from her mouth.</p><p>“What could be this damn important?” she demands, practically baring teeth - her body’s frustration building into an actual fury. </p><p>Vibrations issue from the phone in his hand, and both of their gazes snap toward his screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Message from Mitaka:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Signed and notarized by Hux. Finalized and complete. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>“About fucking time,” Ben exhales. </p><p> </p><p>And with that, his lips are on hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DON'T HATE ME, PLEASE!</p><p>I actually had to split what I intended for one chapter into two. The slowest of burns. I'm so sorry!</p><p>For whatever it's worth, you're getting some Ben Solo dick in the next chapter, so don't be angry for too long!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.porsche.com/usa/models/911/911-models/carrera-4s/">Ben's car</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p>Moodboard courtesy of @RiiasShorts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The smut train has arrived. All aboard, bitches!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey wasn’t entirely sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this. </p><p>Just moments before, Ben was rough, pressing her up against the wall, gripping her wrist for dear life. </p><p>Now, he is all sweetness and tender touches as his lips gently press against hers. He flings his phone somewhere - on the counter? She’s not sure, but she’s afraid if she opens her eyes, the moment will end. His now free hand comes to hold her face steady while he plays the gentleman, laying the softest kisses upon her mouth. She melts underneath him, his well-built arms securing themselves around her waist. She opens her mouth to let out a shaky exhale, and he seizes the opportunity, his warm tongue barely gliding along her bottom lip, requesting permission to explore. </p><p>She grants him access, and he eagerly deepens the kiss, pressing her even farther into the wall behind her. Rey lets her hands wander, sliding up his broad chest, stopping to play with a button or two before twisting around his neck and into his hair. She gives his waves a gentle tug, and a sound that could only be described as a gift from the gods rumbles deeply from his throat. </p><p>Suddenly, one of his hands reaches back to grasp hers, releasing them from his hair and bringing them in front of him. His lips break from hers with great effort, and Rey hears the sound of a whine - before she realizes that it must have come from her. </p><p>“Come with me,” he says, short of breath. “I want to show you something.”</p><p>She barely has time to collect herself before he is gently pulling her by the hand, walking her over to ascend the staircase. She feels like a teenager at a party, being led by a cute boy to go find a closet to make out in. She is all nerves and excitement, yet longing to know more of him - <i>all</i> of him. </p><p>He leads her into his bedroom, an abundance of greys and blacks, with maybe the largest bed she had ever seen. With the length of his body, it was probably the only possibility, she thinks. She smiles to herself, momentarily entertaining the thought of his long limbs hanging off a twin mattress.</p><p>Rey prepares to be lowered onto the bed, but they pass it entirely, instead taking a turn toward what appears to be his closet door. Maybe this will be like seven minutes in heaven after all?</p><p>When Ben flicks the closet light switch, she realizes she may not have been completely prepared for <i>this</i>. Shelves upon drawers upon racks. A seating area. Floor-to-ceiling mirrors along the furthest wall. He virtually had a department store for a closet. </p><p>He holds the door open for her, bright eyes gauging her reaction, as Rey stumbles into the room. One side of the room practically looks like a peek into a void - blacks, dark greys, burgundys, navys. Her eyes drift to the other side, which tells a wholly different story. A multicolored plethora of clothing; more than she had ever owned in her life. She allows her fingers to drag along the luxurious fabrics, all different textures and colors (and designer names, she’s sure). She turns back and simply stands, staring in shock back at Ben. He almost looks bashful, a hand nervously combing through his hair. </p><p>“If you don’t like them, we can take them back,” he assures her, his hands pushing anxiously into his pockets, leaning against the doorway. “I tried to describe you to the attendants and had them pick out a few options.”</p><p>“Ben, I - “</p><p>Rey stands in silence for a few long seconds, unsure of what to say. However, the more time she takes, the more his features sink into defeat. </p><p>“It’s okay, Rey. It’s no - “</p><p>She instantly crosses back to him, throwing her arms around his neck, slanting her lips against his. At first, he stands completely still, a statue in every way. Finally, she feels him loosen, arms lifting to hold her tightly against him. When she pulls away, she sees the life return to his eyes. </p><p>“Thank you, Ben,” she whispers sweetly, brushing her nose against his. “I’ve never had so many nice things in my life.”</p><p>“You deserve nice things, Rey,” he returns, looking at her so warmly, so genuinely, that she has to turn away from him, afraid his gaze might burn right through her. It almost makes her uncomfortable - the way he looks at her. It tugs something deep inside her chest, just tight enough to cut off the oxygen to her lungs. She can’t seem to look at anything but the floor. It’s too much for her - at least for right now.</p><p>“But - I thought you said only good girls deserve to be rewarded,” she teases, attempting to change the subject. It is, after all, one of her greatest talents - the elegant art of distraction. She looks up at him through her eyelashes, her hands drifting from his neck down his chest - lower and lower. </p><p>Ben stops her as her hands rest just above his belt buckle, his voice somehow deepening another octave:</p><p>“Oh sweetheart, we’ve just started. Don’t think I’ve forgotten your behavior in the elevator earlier.”</p><p>She knew she’d end up paying for that move. </p><p>“And you’ve been awfully mouthy tonight,” he continues, his fingers returning to play with the zipper of her dress. He pulls it down just an inch, causing Rey’s mouth to part slightly in anticipation. </p><p>“I’m sorry, <i>sir</i>,” she replies, knowing exactly what power that word holds over him. </p><p>She hears that ever familiar inhale, sharp through his nostrils - the tell tale sign that his composure was once again beginning to crack. </p><p>“Are you, Rey?”</p><p>She hesitates. </p><p>“...no. Not really.”</p><p>“I didn’t think so. But thank you for being honest, sweetheart,” he brushes his hand along her cheek. Her lids close as she revels in his warm touch. </p><p>“Here’s what’s going to happen,” he continues, reaching to free her chestnut hair from the elastic holding it sleekly back. “You’ll find some - gifts - in your dresser. I picked them out myself. I want you to pick out something pretty and put it on for me. Can you do that?”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” she answers coyly as she watches him sit on the edge of the bed, hands spreading behind him. “But can I ask a question?”</p><p>“Anything, Rey.”</p><p>“...what’s your favorite color?” she mumbles shyly. Why did such an elementary question feel like maybe the most personal thing they had shared so far?</p><p>His eyes look even softer than they had earlier, his lips parting just slightly.</p><p>“Blue,” he replies, the sincerity in his voice breaking her open a tiny bit more. “I like blue.”</p><p>“Alright,” she returns, turning to shut the closet door behind her. She opens it back just a sliver, peeking back out at him. “Don’t go anywhere.”</p><p>“Rey, you could not pry me from this spot if you tried.”</p><p>She smiles at him from the doorway, finally shutting herself in. For just a moment, she takes a deep breath. Had her lungs been functioning at all since they left the elevator?</p><p>After collecting her thoughts - and some oxygen - she sprints excitedly over to her dresser (<i>her dresser</i>) to see what treasures lie inside. She pulls open the top drawer and drools. The finest lingerie in every color she could dream of. She opens the next drawer - and the next. Did he buy out the entire inventory from La Perla?</p><p>A light blue strap catches her eye in one of the drawers, and she pulls it out to investigate. A silk set with intricate, pale blue lace details. <i>Perfect</i>. </p><p>At long last, when she cracks the door open again, she finds Ben drumming his fingers nervously along his knees, zoning out toward the window. When she finally swings the door open, his reverie is broken and his eyes focus on her. </p><p>Eyes the size of saucers.</p><p>Rey blushes, pleased with his reaction - his jaw hinged open, the tips of his ears flushing pink, peeking through his dark hair. She leans against the doorway and crosses her arms, knowing how to pose just so to give the appearance of cleavage. She had always been self-conscious of her smaller chest. Her proportions didn’t exactly match, her small breasts constantly overshadowed by her curvier hips and ass. </p><p>Before she can overanalyze herself any further, Ben stands from the bed, stepping carefully toward her. One of his hands comes to softly trace down her side, the other cupping her face, his pinky finger just barely brushing against her jaw, his touch leaving warmth in its wake.</p><p>“You don’t know what you do to me, Rey.”</p><p>“I think I might have an idea,” she replies, deftly unfastening the rest of his buttons, placing kisses to the newly exposed skin of his chest.</p><p>“You do?” he questions teasingly as she pushes his shirt off his broad shoulders, loosening his tie and tossing it away. Her hands reach around to explore the planes of his muscled back, while his work down her spine, one resting on her lower back, just underneath the waistband of her panties. Before she can think twice, her tongue meets the junction of his neck. </p><p>“<i>Ah</i>,” a moan escapes past his lips. She moves back to smirk, giving him a knowing look. “You do.”</p><p>Rey smiles briefly before diving in to kiss him again, nipping at his bottom lip. Just as she thinks it’s been entirely too long since she felt his tongue against hers, he spins her, shoving her roughly onto the bed. </p><p>“It’s cute,” he replies darkly as she crawls backwards toward the headboard, “how you think you’ve got control.”</p><p>“I do,” she answers playfully, reaching up to slide one azure strap down her tanned shoulder, a nipple peeking through the lace.</p><p>“We’ll see, sweetheart,” he utters, crawling onto the bed with her, kissing up her toned stomach. Their lips reunite, fighting for dominance, his hardness pressing up against her abdomen. That’s when she feels his finger ghost over her nipple. She can’t help herself as a desperate sound tumbles from her mouth, her back arching with need. He wastes no time, his arm snaking behind her to unclasp her bralette. Much like his phone earlier, she’s not sure where he flings it, nor does she care. All that matters is that it’s gone, and his mouth is there - sucking, licking, kissing.</p><p>“<i>Ben</i>,” she gasps, her hands carding through his hair as he continues his mission. </p><p>He whispers between licks, “<i>Jesus</i>, Rey. Your tits are…”</p><p>“Small?” she mutters timidly.</p><p>“<i>Perfect</i>,” he mumbles simultaneously, hands grasping at her firmly. He moves from one side to the other, showing equal attention to her sensitive, pink nubs. She feels him reach one arm toward the floor - for what, she doesn’t see. Her lids can’t seem to stay open when his mouth is on her. </p><p>Suddenly, she feels his grip around her wrists, pulling them forcefully upward toward his headboard. He’s retrieved his long-forgotten tie from the floor, binding her hands above her head. </p><p>“Is this okay, Rey?” Ben asks, stopping himself before tightening it into a knot around a bedpost. “Red, yellow, green?”</p><p>“Green. <i>So</i> fucking green,” she replies breathlessly. She can see greed in his eyes as he finishes securing her to the bed with a final tug. He seals it with a hot, wet kiss to her neck. </p><p>He kisses his way down her body, causing her to come unglued, body bowing off the bed. She didn’t think she had ever been <i>this</i> turned on in her life, and he hadn’t even taken her panties off yet. </p><p>Just when that thought crosses her mind, his fingers hook into her waistband.</p><p>“As pretty as these are, I’m afraid they’ve served their purpose,” he smirks, pulling them down and off her body, the cool air on her exposed skin sending a shock through her system. She expects him to fling them away somewhere, like he’s done with everything he’s touched other than her body tonight. </p><p>Instead, he holds them up for her to see. Lace and silk - and a dark blue spot on display. </p><p>“You see that, baby?” he asks, eyes heavy with lust. “Look what you did.”</p><p>She blushes, attempting to shield her face behind her arms out of embarrassment, but he pulls them away.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid,” he purrs, dropping her panties on the bed and lowering his head between her thighs. “I feel it too.”</p><p>For a moment, he just looks at her, staring hungrily at her glistening, dark curls, neatly trimmed above her slit. She shuts her eyes tight, bracing for impact.</p><p>“No, Rey,” he demands. “Watch.”</p><p>She opens her eyes to a squint to watch him lick a fat stripe up her sex. Her eyes roll back into her head. </p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>, Ben.”</p><p>He traces his tongue delicately along her folds, stopping briefly to just barely breach her entrance. Her back arches as she pulls against her restraints, desperate to grab onto him for support as he laps at her greedily. His lips form a circle around her clit and he begins to suck. She quivers, hips lifting off the bed. One of his arms pushes her down, bracing her against the bed, while the other moves in tandem with his mouth, one finger pushing into her opening. </p><p>“<i>Christ</i>, Rey. You’re so tight,” he says, coming up for air, his mouth shiny with her arousal. He begins to thrust his hand, his tongue returning to lavish her clit. </p><p>“Ben, <i>please</i>. I’m so close…” she mewls, begging for release.</p><p>Abruptly, he removes his finger and mouth from her, chest heaving, moving from the bed to stand.</p><p>“What the fuck?!” she exclaims, immediately grieving the loss of his touch. </p><p>“Did you really think I’d let you come that quickly?” he questions smugly, hand swiping along his mouth to clean himself off. He begins to unfasten his belt, and her frustration is soon forgotten, her mouth eager to taste him. She moves wildly to reach her lips toward him.</p><p>“Not tonight, sweetheart”, he says, palming himself through his black boxer briefs. “I’m afraid I probably won’t last. You’ve been too much of a tease.”</p><p>She whimpers in exasperation, until he finally stands nude in front of her, cock hard and weeping. </p><p>In her many daydreams about Ben, she had assumed he would be proportional. But now, every thought escapes her, except for the word:</p><p>
  <i>Big.</i>
</p><p><i>So big.</i> </p><p>He kneels back onto the bed, lowering himself between her thighs, the head of his cock pressing just against her entrance. When he doesn’t move, she begins to squirm.</p><p>“God, Ben. <i>Please</i>.”</p><p>“Use your words, Rey.”</p><p>“Please, Ben…” she utters, tugging again at her restraints, until she finally admits under her breath: </p><p>“....fuck me.”</p><p>He releases a shaky exhale as he pushes a few inches into her, arms bracing himself on either side of her head. He is easily the largest thing she’d ever had inside of her, the burn of him stretching her bringing both pain and pleasure. He waits for a moment, allowing her to get used to his intrusion, peppering almost apologetic kisses along her shoulders and chest. She starts to move underneath him, hips sliding forward to take in more of him. He curses, pressing his hips into her until he is fully sheathed. They both moan, drinking in the sensation of each other. </p><p>“God, Rey. You’re perfect,” he mutters, starting to thrust more eagerly into her. She revels in the delicious drag of his cock along her walls. </p><p>“Ben, <i>please</i>,” she pleads, wrists pulling at the tie holding her back. “I need to feel you.”</p><p>Beads of sweat appear on his forehead as he continues to plunge into her. </p><p>“<i>Fuck it</i>,” he swears, deciding against his better judgment to release her from her bondage. As soon as her hands are untied, she reaches around him, fingers digging into the flesh of his ass, pushing him even deeper into her. He growls and moves a hand between their bodies, fingers circling her clit as he feels her clench around him.</p><p>“Are you close, baby?” he grits out through closed teeth, now fucking into her with abandon. He brushes against her front wall, igniting every nerve ending she has. “You’re taking my cock so well.”</p><p>“<i>Oh</i>, Ben - I’m gonna come,” she cries, feeling herself getting closer and closer to the edge of her pleasure, her nails clawing into his shoulders.</p><p>“Good girl, Rey,” he responds, fingers applying more pressure against her needy clit as he thrusts into her. “Come for me. I want to feel it.”</p><p>She utters his name like a prayer as she feels herself come undone. She shakes underneath him, legs locking straight as he fucks her through wave after wave of pleasure. He curses again, uneven thrusts finishing him off, warmth spilling into her. He rests his head in the crook of her neck as the feeling ripples through his body. They breathe heavily against each other, his body a welcome weight on top of her. </p><p>As their breath evens out, her hand comes to the back of his head, twisting around locks of his dark hair. He finally stirs to lift his head, looking intently at her.</p><p>“That was...<i>fuck</i>,” he mumbles between them.</p><p>“Yeah..” she replies, red blotches crawling up her chest and neck, evidence of the orgasm he had reduced her to. “....<i>fuck</i>.”</p><p>It seems eloquence may have left both of them in their need for release.</p><p>He rolls over onto his side, pulling her against his chest, kissing her languidly. His arms are warm and heavy around her, dragging her into drowsiness. Her eyes fight the sleep, but her exhaustion takes hold. The last thing she feels before giving up her struggle is his fingers brushing her hair from her face, and an all-too-tender kiss on her forehead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thank you <b>so</b> much for your support. This is my first time writing smut (I've certainly read plenty of it) so I thank you in advance for being gentle! You can follow me on Twitter @velvetnecessity</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://us.laperla.com/light-blue-triangle-bra-with-macrame/">Rey's lingerie set</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p>Moodboard courtesy of @RiiasShorts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had written a 15 chapter outline for this fic, but these two fluffy nerds keep taking me another way. I love them so much. </p><p>Sorry for the delay! I offer this small chapter of fluff as an offering. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey stirs awake, nuzzling her face deeper into the silky, grey pillowcase. Her body stretches, luxuriating under the sheets that feel like sinking into a warm bath. When she finally pries open her eyes, she doesn’t immediately recognize where she is. She props herself up, examining her surroundings. That’s when she remembers - <i>last night</i>.</p><p>Last night, she had enjoyed easily the best sex of her life.</p><p>And that’s when she realizes - he isn’t there.</p><p>In his place, rumpled sheets and a cooling dip in the mattress. He’s gone. </p><p>
  <i>Gone.</i>
</p><p>She starts to feel that all-too-familiar tightness in her chest, breath hard to come by. Trying desperately to collect herself, she stands, legs shaky and unbalanced. She reaches for the wall, guiding herself out toward the bedroom door. </p><p>She doesn’t know exactly where she’s going, what’s she doing. She can’t find a steady train of thought. Only one word comes to mind.</p><p>
  <i>Gone. Gone. Gone.</i>
</p><p>She stumbles into the hallway, the tide of panic rising higher and higher, threatening to drown her completely. Her vision hazes, the edges blur. </p><p>All logic has been erased as the blame game begins to play in her mind. She had overstayed her welcome. He couldn’t wait to get away from her. This was his way of politely telling her to get the fuck out, without having to say it to her pitiful face. </p><p>She hurries down the stairs clumsily, skipping a step here and there, almost tripping on more than one occasion. When she stands at the bottom, all thought leaves her. </p><p>Damp, black waves. A freshly showered body, cozy in pajamas, nestled into the corner of the leather couch. Broad shoulders resting against the back, one arm stretched along the top. Elegant nose buried inside a book.</p><p>Ben lifts his head from the pages, turning over his shoulder, probably to investigate the cause of the hideous noise she made by clambering down the stairs. He looks startled, eyes wide, laughing quietly to himself. </p><p>“Rey, what in the -”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>She begins to tremble, legs threatening to give way. Ben turns to fully face her, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Then, when her breath starts to come too quickly, he jumps to his feet, instincts firing awake. Immediately, he rushes to her side, grabbing the throw off the couch along the way. She collapses to the floor, unable to suppress the dizziness invading her head. He attempts to collect her before she hits the ground, trying to protect her from the impact. His arms encircle her, the blanket wrapping her in sudden warmth. She tries to focus on the sensation of his heat, her head resting against his chest, striving feebly to even her breathing. </p><p>“Rey, what’s wrong?!”</p><p>“<i>Gone.</i>”</p><p>He looks at her intently, eyes flooded with concern. Did she dare say they glistened slightly?</p><p>“What’s gone, Rey? Talk to me. Come on, sweetheart,” he gently coaxes her, rubbing life into her numb arms. </p><p>“Gone,” she parrots senselessly, continuing to stare blindly up at him. “You - you were gone.”</p><p>“I’m not gone. I’m right here, Rey.”</p><p>“I woke up,” she replies, eyes finally focusing on his, her brain eventually making the connection. “I woke up and you were gone. I thought you left. I’m - I’m so sorry. I -” A tear at last breaches, streaming down her cheek.</p><p>“Rey, I think you’re having a panic attack. Can you take a deep breath for me?”</p><p>“I’m s-sorry. I’m so -” More tears fall, and she gives into the loss of control, eyes wide as she lets them freely tumble down her face. </p><p>“Rey, darling - stop.” His hands grip hers tightly, bringing their clasped fists against him. “Come on. I’ll do it with you. Breathe through your nose. Ready?”</p><p>They inhale together, her hand sensing the slow, deep rise of his chest, the steady beat of his heart. Then, they exhale. They breathe again, and again, until her overworked lungs have evened back out.</p><p>Her hands wipe the tears from her face, attempting to salvage her dignity. </p><p>“God, Ben. I’m so sorry,” she averts her gaze, humiliated by her inability to keep her shit together in front of him. “What you must think of me. I’m sorry, I think - I should just -”</p><p>“You’re not going anywhere,” he replies sternly, his grasp tightening around her. “Well, not like this.” </p><p>The corner of his mouth tips into a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>“The least you could do is put some clothes on.”</p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks blaze as she looks down at herself. In her alarm, she had not even noticed she had left the bedroom stark naked.</p><p>Well, that explains his initial reaction, at least. She can only imagine what he thought, turning to see her standing at the foot of the stairs without a stitch of clothing on -  that is, except for the strange pair of thick, wool socks on her feet. </p><p>“What?” she stutters, reaching toward her feet, “I -”</p><p>“Your feet are <i>freezing</i>,” Ben chuckles softly. “You kept pressing them against me in your sleep. I mean, I don’t exactly <i>mind</i> a beautiful, naked woman in my bed pressing up against me, but when she’s got glaciers for feet…”</p><p>She interrupts him by slanting her lips against his, her hands carding through his still-wet locks,  grasping for purchase. The kiss lasts for seconds, or hours, she can’t tell. Finally, she parts from him, leaving them both breathless.</p><p>“<i>Damn</i>,” he pants heavily. “Remind me to buy more socks.”</p><p>“Take a deep breath, Ben,” she jokes, grinning back at him. “Through your nose. I’ll do it with you -” </p><p>He silences her with another kiss, smiling against her, his hand resting along her cheek.</p><p>“Listen, Rey,” he breaks from her, leaving her wanting more, but something in his eyes sobers her up. “We - We don’t have to talk about it yet, if you don’t want to. But if you ever want to share - If you want to talk about - I’m here. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.” </p><p>She is legitimately taken aback at his sincerity. No one had ever asked. Sure, she had shared bits and pieces with Finn and Rose, but her past seemed to make itself an off-limits conversation topic without her trying. Yet here she is, her fear of abandonment breaking her  down into tiny pieces in front of someone she met less than a month ago, who is genuinely interested in listening without pretense. And she honestly thinks he could handle hearing it. But she’s not sure she can handle telling him. At least, not now.</p><p>“Thank you, Ben,” she replies quietly. “Just - not yet. Okay?”</p><p>Suddenly, the growl of her stomach shatters their heartfelt moment. </p><p>“Food,” he commands. “Now.”</p><p>He lifts her to her feet, his lips ghosting a kiss close to her ear. “As much as I love staring at you, go put some clothes on. I’ll order a pizza.”</p><p>“Pizza?” her brow quirks. “For breakfast?”</p><p>“Rey, it’s 12:30. It’s lunch.”</p><p>“<i>What?!</i>” she exclaims, turning to look at the clock hanging in the kitchen. “I slept till noon? And you let me?!”</p><p>“I get the feeling you don’t sleep in very often, so I couldn’t bring myself to wake you,” he ruffles her hair playfully. “Go. Clothes. Now. Before I change my mind.”</p><p>“You<i> can</i> change your mind, you know,” she smirks at him mischievously, dropping the blanket slightly to bring his hand to her mouth, nipping at his fingertip. “It wouldn’t be the worst idea.”</p><p>He groans, staring at the junction where his finger meets her lips. “We have plenty of time for <i>that</i> later,” he replies, releasing his hand from hers. “Please, Rey? Be good for me?”</p><p>Her heart tightens at his insistence. She feels heat, but not from the blanket wrapped around her. He somehow pervades her being with a warmth she would normally feel after a few glasses of wine. She wishes she could bottle it up for safe keeping.</p><p>“Okay, fine,” she surrenders, turning to the staircase with hands in the air. “I’m going, I’m going. I’ll be back in a sec.”</p><p>“And Rey?”</p><p>She grabs the handrail as her foot meets the first step, swiveling back to face him. “Yeah?”</p><p>“I’ll be here. When you get back.”</p><p>She feels her eyes begin to burn again, tears threatening to overflow. She stares back at him, his gaze on her open and warm. The coil in her chest screws up even more with a feeling she can’t put a name to yet. His face somehow looks like home, and she is eager to return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope this wasn't too short! As always, feel free to follow me on Twitter! @velvetnecessity</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p>Moodboard courtesy of @RiiasShorts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, again! Thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos. I'm sorry I'm not posting on a more regular schedule. I've been writing whenever the mood strikes me. I hope that's okay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben took Rey home later that day, insisting that she must be sick of him after almost 24 hours together. She could not have felt more the opposite, but didn’t want to push her luck. If the panic attack wasn’t enough to scare him away, she was afraid asking to watch him sleep for the rest of her days after their first time might be a bit much.</p><p>Now, she’s spent the last two days practically counting down the minutes until she can see him again. She already misses his comforting presence, his smell, the way his brows furrow when he’s deep in thought. </p><p><i>Jesus</i>, she thinks to herself, <i>get your shit together, Rey</i>. They had only spent one night together and she’s virtually a lovesick teenager writing ‘Mrs. Benjamin Solo’ in the margin of her notebook. <i>Remember what Rose said. Keep it casual.</i></p><p>Truthfully speaking, there is nothing casual about the way she feels about him. She had never felt as safe as she does around him. This fortress of a man had walked right into her life and already had her dangling on a string. But if this is how he wants things - an arrangement and nothing more - at least it was something. At least she could have a piece of him to treasure. A piece just for her.</p><p>The past two mornings, Rey had texted him first thing after she woke, providing the updates she agreed to send, starting with how long she had slept the night before. Not having to work allowed her <i>so</i> much more time to study and rest. She had been able to help out more with the household chores, something Rose and Finn found akin to a miracle. She even had time to crack open a book. For fun. What a concept. </p><p>Ben seemed to be pleased with her updates, though he insisted she could be sleeping more. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to live up to the 12 hour lie-in she had in his bed. Her mind had been blissfully unoccupied that night, though whether that was due to his body lying next to hers, or the incredible dicking down she had experienced just moments before, she may never know. </p><p>Rey continued to be surprised with Ben’s genuine interest. Although his texts were sporadic, probably due to work, she looked forward to each one, answering with what she had eaten for lunch, or what movie she was watching in her newly-found free time. Not only did he seem interested, it seemed to legitimately make him happy. She found herself smiling at her phone screen as they discussed what adaptation of <i>Pride &amp; Prejudice</i> proved superior. Talking to him was effortless, and she felt a night-and-day difference in her mood since they had met. It was amazing to experience first-hand what less stress and a good night’s sleep could do.</p><p>Seeing as her Thursday class had been cancelled, they planned on spending the entire day together. Ben had planned on working virtually - the perks of owning your own company -  and Rey was chomping at the bit to see him again, even if it meant sitting silently across from him while he handled paperwork. </p><p>When Thursday finally arrives and a black SUV slows in front of her house, Rey shouts a quick goodbye to her roommates, grabs her ratty, old backpack, and sprints to Mitaka’s car before he’s even parked. She sees the car door open and a large pair of feet make contact with the pavement. As he stands, it takes all the power that she has not to climb him like a tree. However, as much as she tries to hold herself back, she can’t help but throw her arms around his middle, though her limbs can’t make it all the way around him. At first, he stands completely still in surprise, but begins to melt into her, his amber eyes staring down at her with a smile. </p><p>“Well hello to you, too,” Ben chuckles, his arms wrapping around her, a kiss pressing against her hair.  “Come on, in you go.”</p><p>He holds the door as she scoots her way into the roomy backseat, tossing her backpack near her feet. After Ben gets situated and they begin their journey, he eyes the bag on the floor suspiciously. </p><p>“I give you two days before that thing falls apart,” he smirks, arm reaching around to rest along her shoulders. </p><p>“Hey, it gets the job done!” she retorts, grabbing the bag and holding it to her chest protectively. “I’ve had it since high school.”</p><p>“Rey, there’s a hole in the front pocket, and it looks like the zipper doesn’t close all the way.”</p><p>“So it’s got personality,” she returns, adorably proud. “I’ve only got two months left of uni anyway. I bet it can hold together for a little longer.”</p><p>He smiles at her, admiring her determination. “Rey, let me buy you a new bag.”</p><p>“Ben… I -” </p><p>“<i>Please.</i>”</p><p>She should know better by now. When she looks at him, she has no choice but to surrender. There’s something in his eyes that says nothing would make him happier. And nothing would make her happier than to please him.</p><p>“...okay.”</p><p>He beams. Pressing the button to his side, he lowers the partition. “Mitaka, let’s stop and visit Amilyn before we head home.”</p><p>“Absolutely, sir,” Mitaka politely replies before the partition slides back up.</p><p>Rey spends the rest of the ride curled around his arm, recounting anything she had missed in the past two days, because Ben wants to know every detail. From her statistics class, to what she ate for dinner the night before, he listens intently to it all, warm eyes locked on her. </p><p>They arrive at their destination, wherever that is. Rey’s not entirely sure until Ben helps her out of the car. </p><p>“You’re joking,” she spurts out sarcastically, looking up at the storefront.</p><p>Ben looks back at her, confusion flashing across his face. “What?”</p><p>“You have to be joking, Ben. <i>Hermès?</i> I thought we were going to Target, for fuck’s sake!”</p><p>The corner of his mouth curves upwards. “You really thought I’d buy you a bag at Target?”</p><p>“Listen, I get having money and being bougie, but <i>Hermès?!</i>”</p><p>“‘What the hell does ‘bougie’ mean?” he asks, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>She scoffs, rolls her eyes playfully, and nestles her arm in the crook of his as he walks her past the shiny, platinum doorway. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Solo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Amilyn! I hope we’re not intruding.”</p><p>A beautiful woman with perfectly styled, lavender hair greets Ben with open arms and an air kiss on each cheek. </p><p>“Not at all! Mitaka gave me a call, but I would be here at a moment’s notice for my favorite client.”</p><p>Rey swallows thickly. She doesn’t belong here. </p><p>“And who is this pretty little thing?” Amilyn coos, arms resting on either of Rey’s shoulders.</p><p>“Rey and I were just discussing in the car how badly she’s in need of a new backpack,” Ben intones, smiling over at Rey with apologetic eyes.</p><p>“Oh, I have just the thing!” the elegant saleswoman exclaims, making Rey cringe at the thought of how much this woman would be charging ‘her favorite client’. Although, she guesses Ben’s wallet is probably the reason Amilyn likes him so much. “Rey, champagne?”</p><p>“I - “</p><p>“Yes, thank you,” Ben answers for her. Amilyn claps her hands excitedly and leaves the room.</p><p>“Ben,” Rey turns to him exasperatedly, “I can’t possibly -”</p><p>“Actually, you can,” he interrupts, lounging back onto the velvet chaise in the middle of the showroom, grinning. “You signed a contract, remember?”</p><p>Well, she actually can’t argue with that. He did tell her upfront that he wanted to buy her things. She falls back onto the chaise next to him, frustration bubbling under her skin.</p><p>“Listen, Rey,” he spins around to her, turning her chin to face him, “If it really makes you so uncomfortable, we don’t have to. But, <i>please</i>,” he looks at her, eyes pleading. “I cannot tell you how happy it would make me if you would let me.”</p><p>His eyes look at her so sweetly, they might as well be dripping with honey.</p><p>“O-Okay.”</p><p>He tips her chin down, kissing her on the forehead. “Good girl.”</p><p>She shivers. It was <i>way</i> too early into their day together to feel wetness between her pressed legs.</p><p>An attendant emerges from the back room with two flutes of bubbles, which Ben takes and hands her with a glint in his eye. She remembers the days when she served champagne to people like him, one arm behind her back, bowing slightly toward the elite. Now, she’s being served herself. It all feels so strange - alien. Would she ever get used to this?</p><p>Amilyn returns with a box in hand, bright orange with an embossed logo. “We just got this in last week. I think it’ll be perfect for you, Rey!”</p><p>She watches as Amilyn unboxes a gorgeous, black leather knapsack.</p><p>“Palladium plated hardware. Evergrain. And the shoulder strap is adjustable,” Amilyn demonstrates. Rey has no idea what the first two descriptions mean, but she can at least handle moving the shoulder strap back and forth.</p><p>“What do you think, sweetheart?” Ben questions, eyeing her curiously.</p><p>“It- It’s beautiful,” she replies, thinking she may be holding more than her life’s worth in her hands.</p><p>“Wonderful, we’ll take it,” Ben grins, nodding toward Amilyn. She nods back, rewrapping the bag and placing it back into its designer box. </p><p>“One more thing, Amilyn,” he continues, something mischievous in his eyes. “We’ll need a Birkin too. Something neutral for everyday use. Perhaps a grey or tan?”</p><p>Rey’s head snaps toward him so quickly, she’s afraid she may have given herself whiplash.</p><p>“How about something in between?” Amilyn asks, walking toward a bag on display in the back corner. She lifts the purse from its display, a lovely cool-toned greyish beige. Greige? Rey’s not sure. All she can think about is the number of zeros that are likely on the price tag. </p><p>“Perfect,” he answers politely, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Thank you for your help.”</p><p>“Anything for you, Mr. Solo,” she returns, oozing with just a touch too much enthusiasm. “I’ll get this boxed up for you, and you’ll be on your way.”</p><p>Once they’ve been left alone again, Rey turns to him. </p><p>“Ben -” Rey starts, but he grabs her hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it before she can utter another word.</p><p>“<i>Thank you</i>,” he whispers against her fingers. He’s beaming, his smile opening a bit wider than she had ever seen, providing a glimpse at his slightly crooked teeth. She can’t bear to argue with him after seeing him like this. Knowing she was the reason. Knowing that she would do anything to see that smile again.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that she likely will.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is it really a Sugar Daddy AU without a Birkin?</p><p>Also, for whatever it's worth, Rey's favorite is the 2005 adaptation, but Ben sticks by the 1995 classic. (Of course he does.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.hermes.com/us/en/product/hermes-flash-sailor-backpack-H078254CK89/">Hermès Flash Sailor Backpack</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.1stdibs.com/fashion/handbags-purses-bags/top-handle-bags/hermes-birkin-30-gris-asphalte-phw/id-v_8346171/">Birkin Gris Asphalte</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As always, you can follow me on Twitter! @velvetnecessity</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p>Moodboard courtesy of @RiiasShorts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every other word in italics means sexy times. I don't make the rules.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Holy shit</em>, Rey. You weren’t joking.”</p><p>Rey continues her slow circle around the closet, phone in hand as she facetimes Rose. She stops in front of the three-way mirror, clones of her body appear to every side of her, as if she were walking through a fun house.</p><p>“Not joking at all. It’s nuts,” she replies with a quiet laugh. “And if you think <em>this</em> is insane, wait until you see what he bought me this afternoon.”</p><p>Rey hurries over to the stylish, leather ottoman in the corner, where she had decided earlier to display her brand new Birkin. She flips the camera display and hears Rose squeal.</p><p>“<em>YOU’VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!</em>” she exclaims at such a pitch, Rey rushes to decrease the volume on her device. “He got you a <em>BIRKIN<em>!? </em></em>And he’s got a dick sent from the <em>gods</em>?! You hit the fucking jackpot, Rey.”</p><p>Rey shushes her friend and giggles, switching the camera back onto her face. “Calm down, he’s just in the next room,” she whispers.</p><p>She continues, crossing to the rack of fine dresses, all different colors and styles. “You have to help me, Rose. Ben bought us tickets for the Philharmonic tonight and I don’t know what to wear, and...”</p><p>“And so you called me,” Rose finishes the sentence for her. “Rightfully so. You need the big guns.”</p><p>“Rose, <em>pleeease<em>,” </em></em>Rey pleads, sticking her bottom lip out as far as it will go. “I need your eyes!”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Rose replies, hands in the air in surrender, “I have no choice. I must help a girl in need. Now, switch the camera around and let me see what we’re working with.”</p><p>_________________________</p><p>Rey reaches for his hand as she steps out of the vehicle, her toned leg on display through the high slit of her gown. She feels his hand tighten around hers, almost as if he doesn’t want to lose her as he escorts her into the side entrance of the building. Once inside, he fields them through groups of wealthy patrons, drinking and chatting amongst each other, as if he’s parting the Red Sea. Several guests eye the two of them and whisper, but Ben continues their trek through the lobby to their seats, paying them no mind. No matter how private the man attempts to be, Ben’s presence commands the attention of any room he walks into.</p><p>She walks quickly behind him, trying to keep in step with his long strides as he takes the stairs two at a time. Her eyes flit from the golden sconces, to the brocade carpets, to the mural painted on the ceiling. Rey had never seen a show before, let alone attended the New York Philharmonic. This theater may be the most elegant place she had ever stepped foot into.</p><p>They make their way down a more deserted hallway, which seems never-ending as they pass door after door. Finally, at the end of the path, Ben opens the last door and ushers her in, his mouth tipping into a warm smile. She enters tentatively, not entirely sure what to expect.</p><p>She may have never had tickets to a performance before, but Rey knows what the best seat in the house looks like.</p><p>Their box was the closest to the stage. From their seats, you could barely see the audience below. Almost like a private showing.</p><p>“I’ve never shared my box with someone before,” his deep voice rings behind her. “No one has ever wanted to go.”</p><p>She turns to him, her smile brimming with excitement. “Ben, this is the fanciest thing I’ve ever done!” she whispers enthusiastically, like she’s somehow sharing a secret with him. “I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as this place!”</p><p>“I have,” he smirks as his finger traces down the side of her silky, wine-colored dress. “I may not have been able earlier to articulate it as eloquently as I would have liked, but - <em>Rey</em>. You <em>must </em>know...” he mutters as his finger dances along her collarbone, teasing the strap. “Surely, you must know.”</p><p>She does know. Rose had not led her astray, and Ben certainly looked as though he appreciated her friend’s fashion choices as he came across Rey in the kitchen earlier, rushing to slip on a shoe and securing the back of her earring. As she stood to truly face him, his entire expression appeared blank, mouth parted slightly, but eyes burning. Not a word sounded from him as he walked the length of the room, straight across to her, and kissed her hungrily. She practically had to pull him off of her, his daze broken, as the concert began soon and she now had to fix her lipstick.</p><p>Regardless of how good she knows she looks tonight, it’s different when it comes from him. It feels like her insides might curl into themselves, pulling her in tighter and tighter until she might burst from a feeling she has never had to put a name to before. Something she has never experienced. Something like -</p><p>No. Not that.</p><p>“Would you like something to drink?” he asks gently, though it breaks through her thoughts like a freight train. Suddenly, she realizes how dry her mouth had become, just thinking about that word - the one she’s not ready to say yet. And she becomes only further parched when he turns away from her, moving toward the bottle of champagne resting in an ice bucket, and she can fully ogle his large frame in his tailored tuxedo. Yes, she knows she looks good tonight, but he looks almost <em>edible</em>. Bolts of electricity shoot from her fingertips as she imagines how it will feel to glide her hands underneath that jacket, peeling it off of his shoulders a few hours from now.</p><p>This was going to be a <em>long</em> night.</p><p>But when he circles back to her, glasses in hand, the lustful heat charging under her skin mixes with the warm tugging in her chest that she had tried to extinguish moments earlier. His warm, honeyed eyes. The slight fluff to his tousled, dark waves of hair, fresh from a wash. The way his bowtie is almost imperceptibly crooked, just like the smile he sometimes lets her see. The one he is sporting right now as he looks back at her.</p><p>She’s fucked.</p><p>She takes the glass from him and downs a hearty swig of the bubbles, almost emptying the flute in one shot.</p><p>“Thirsty?” he smirks as they take their seats.</p><p>“You have<em> no</em> idea,” she states dryly, crossing her legs while finishing off the glass, her skirt fluttering open at the slit high on her thigh, placing her tanned skin on display.</p><p>“Actually, I think it’s the other way around,” he mutters, his fingers tracing delicate circles along the newly exposed skin.</p><p>He continues, his gaze intense. “You have <em>no</em> idea what you do to me, Rey.” His hand brushes up from her knee, closer and closer to the apex of the slit. One finger slots just underneath the satin and -</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he hisses, his hand moving to the inside of her thigh to double check that he isn't dreaming. “You’ve been walking around all night without <em>anything</em> underneath this dress?”</p><p>“P-Panty lines,” she utters, uncrossing her legs, desperate as she feels the tip of his finger glide just barely along the lips of her pussy.</p><p>“<em>Liar</em>," he grits almost silently through his teeth. "Tell me the truth, Rey.”</p><p>“I -” All words escape her as he suddenly presses the pad of his finger firmly onto her clit.</p><p>“Is this okay, sweetheart?” She turns her head over to him to see that he’s broken his tough exterior, eyes looking at her with concern. “Red, yellow, or -”</p><p>“Gr - Green. Ben, <em>please.</em>”</p><p>His eyes darken as he begins to circle his fingers around her clit. “You like it, don’t you? All these people in this theater and none of them know that I have my fingers under your dress. Playing with your pretty little pussy.”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>. Yes, Ben.” She had never done something so public. So dangerous. She had enjoyed the thrill of messing around in the backseat, Mitaka just behind the partition. But <em>this </em>- this was pure adrenaline, chasing her high with the risk of getting caught.</p><p>But abruptly his fingers slow their movement, his brow furrowing. “Such a shame that you lied. I might have let you come like this.”</p><p>“No - no, please. <em>Ben</em>,” she pleads, grasping at his wrist.</p><p>“Tell me, baby,” he whispers in her ear, one finger pressing into her clit, another tracing gently around her opening. “Tell me the truth.”</p><p>“I -” she shivers, her hips bucking forward, seeking pressure. “I didn’t wear panties because I -”</p><p>His hot breath ghosts along the outer shell of her ear. “Because…?”</p><p>“I - I wanted to be ready,” she stutters, quietly gasping for breath. “For <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought, sweetheart,” he purrs, the tip of his finger notching just an inch inside of her. “You wanted me to be able to take you at any time. Anywhere. Just move the slit over to the side and be buried deep inside your cunt in a <em>second</em>. Didn’t expect you to be such a needy girl, Rey.”</p><p>“Ben, <em>please</em>,” she gasps, moving her hips in a circle, forcing his unmoving finger to spiral around her clit.</p><p>“Rey. I told you,” he states sternly, sitting completely still as her hips jerk involuntarily. “You don’t get to come.”</p><p>“<em>Ben, I </em>-”</p><p>Her orgasm strikes her like lightning. She barely had time to register that she was close, and then he spoke to her like <em>that</em> - and she crests like her body couldn’t wait another <em>millisecond </em>without coming. Her grasp on his wrist tightens as if she’s holding on for her life while she bites her bottom lip, attempting to keep herself quiet. She can feel herself fluttering around the one finger that had breached her entrance. She looks over to him - his jaw clenching but his eyes watching her intently, pupils wide and dark.</p><p>They sit in silence for a moment, both seemingly unsure of what to say.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Ben. I couldn’t -”</p><p>“It’s okay, Rey,” he answers as he removes his hand from her, raising his arm to let her burrow against his side. He returns with a smirk. “You’ll make it up to me later.”</p><p>His dark reply only fills her with anticipation, but before she can imagine what her punishment will be, the lights dim, and the musicians start to tune their instruments. Rey sits up excitedly and leans along the ledge of their box, head resting on top of her arms.</p><p>And the orchestra begins to play.</p><p>And every hair on her body stands on end.</p><p>She has never experienced such a visceral reaction to music before. But something about the sound. The experience. The strings. The movement. It is beautiful and powerful and raw. It is all too much, yet not enough.</p><p>She turns back to Ben, mouth open slightly in surprise, tears unexpectedly stinging her eyes. His gaze meets her warmly with a satisfied smile.</p><p>“Ben, this is -” she whispers, but she can’t find the right words.</p><p>“Rachmaninoff. One of my favorites,” he replies quietly. She returns to his side, leaning into him. He bends his head to ghost a kiss against her hair. “I had hoped you’d like it.”</p><p>She more than likes it. She loves it.</p><p> </p><p>Almost as much as she loves him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fd310a9hpolx59w.cloudfront.net%2Fproduct_photos%2F71832831%2Ffile_dc77ef394f_original.jpg&amp;imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwelovedress.storenvy.com%2Fcollections%2F1621170-prom-dresses%2Fproducts%2F26513991-sexy-wine-red-v-neck-prom-evening-dress-empire-formal-gown-with-high-slit&amp;tbnid=jp7-6MHgKsuaXM&amp;vet=12ahUKEwixk6DNvPbqAhWCYa0KHRLfADQQMygGegUIARCsAg..i&amp;docid=F4tqhRslTQIqKM&amp;w=1080&amp;h=1080&amp;q=topaz%20gown%20high%20slit&amp;ved=2ahUKEwixk6DNvPbqAhWCYa0KHRLfADQQMygGegUIARCsAg">Rey's gown</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As always, thank you for reading! And special thanks to those who leave kudos and comment! You have my heart.</p><p>Follow me on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/velvetnecessity">@velvetnecessity</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p>Moodboard courtesy of @RiiasShorts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello! I'm so happy y'all are enjoying this so far. I did some restructuring (lol at my original fifteen chapter outline) and as you can see, we have a total for expected chapters! I'll do my best to stick to it, though I may take the liberty of adding a chapter or two, if need be. New tags have also been added. </p><p>Just a reminder that this is my first fic, and I'm still learning how to write smut. So please, be gentle! </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey morphs into a bit of a chatterbox on the way home, excitedly recounting all of her favorite moments of the concert to Ben, asking when they can go again. A thought nags at the back of her mind, insisting that she’s probably annoying him, but you would never know with the way his bright eyes look back at her, watching her intently as if not to miss a single detail. As she gets swept up in her enthusiasm - hands gesturing eagerly, smile wide - his hand rests upon her knee, his thumb brushing back and forth along the silky material of her gown, a slight upward curve decorating the corner of his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>As the car parks in front of their entrance, the engine idling with a steady hum, her mind catches up to reality and she stops herself mid-sentence. </p><p> </p><p>“I - I’m so sorry. I’ve been rambling this entire time. Next time, just tell me to shut up,” she laughs quietly, her arms moving nervously to cross in front of her, almost as if to instinctively make herself smaller. </p><p> </p><p>“Never,” he replies with a warm smile, giving her knee a slight squeeze before helping her out of the car and into his building. </p><p> </p><p>The elevator ride ascending the several stories to his apartment is spent in comfortable silence, though a magnetic-like force seemed to pull Rey closer and closer to him. Although the lift is spacious, they cling to each other as if to conserve warmth - her body nestled into him, his arm holding her tightly to his side, his fingers teasing along the zipper that traces the outline of her dress down to her hip. </p><p> </p><p>Ben’s body runs like a furnace - a heat she can’t ignore standing this close to him. Her skin burns with anticipation as the doors open to his flat and he leads her in, her entire side ablaze with the residual warmth from where he had stood. He moves into the kitchen, flinging his wallet and keys onto the counter as she meanders over to the wide windows that encompass his living room.</p><p> </p><p>Building upon building upon building. Lights shining from opposite windows - some bright, some dim. Dark sky above them; cars bustling down below - red brake lights, engines revving and aggravated car horns echoing back up toward them. A snapshot of the city encased in glass.</p><p> </p><p>She stands and admires the view when she feels him come behind her, arms wrapping around her waist and lips resting in the crook of her neck. She lifts her hands to trace along his forearms, relishing in the gentle kisses he places along her collarbone. He releases her for just a moment, and she feels the zipper along her side slowly unfasten. The warmth of his hands ghosts along her shoulders as he pulls down one strap at a time. She watches the two of them through their reflection in the glass, her eyes hooded in a cloud of lust. Before her mind catches up with the feeling, her burgundy gown slips to the floor, pooling at her feet. </p><p> </p><p>With a sudden rush of nerves, her reflexes kick in, arms rushing to cover herself, reaching down to pull some of the material from her skirt back over her body. </p><p> </p><p>“Leave it.”</p><p> </p><p>His demand cracks like a whip, his deep voice bringing goosebumps to her skin as she slowly stands back up. Although still attempting to cover herself with her slight arms, he forces them to her sides, just rough enough for her to feel his fingers wrapping around her wrists, the possibility of a mark bubbling under the surface of her skin. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you see, Rey?” he asks, staring at their reflection with dark eyes, holding both of her hands hostage at her sides. Part of her burns with embarrassment - the shame of her naked body on display, the thought that someone in the opposite building could see. But she finds a small pocket of excitement hiding inside of her too, at the thought of being watched.</p><p> </p><p>Another part of her struggles to find a response, unsure of what answer he might be looking for. She just wants so badly to please him, but she had promised from the beginning that she would be completely honest. Nothing held back.</p><p> </p><p>“I - I don’t know,” she replies timidly, but truthfully - something he must appreciate as he places another kiss just behind her ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to know what I see?” he whispers, his breath leaving a trail of tingles along the back of her neck. She nods, trembling at the feeling. He continues.</p><p> </p><p>“I see a gorgeous, needy little thing who’s practically dripping at the thought of taking my cock,” he breathes against her shoulder, making her breath hitch. “A pretty little body that couldn’t even wait to come. Had to do it right there, for everyone to see.”</p><p> </p><p>Her knees start to knock underneath her, threaten to give out, but his arms reach back around her waist, enough strength to keep her upright. </p><p> </p><p>“But that’s not meant for just <em> anyone </em> to see, is it?” he questions, one hand trailing up to play with her nipple. </p><p> </p><p>“No - “ she utters, gasping with pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“No, <em> what</em>?” he grits through his teeth, giving the sensitive bud a sharp pinch. </p><p> </p><p>“No,<em> sir</em>,” she exclaims, breath coming in short pants. </p><p> </p><p>“Who is the only person that gets to see that, Rey? <em> Tell me</em>.” His hand drags down from her breast, sweeping along her stomach to reach closer and closer to her throbbing sex. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>You</em>, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl,” he smirks, his fingers brushing ever so slightly along her dark curls, mere millimeters from her glistening slit. “But you weren’t so good earlier, were you Rey? Do you think you deserve to be punished?</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I - I think so, sir.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think so too, sweetheart,” he presses another kiss along her back, just enough to distract her from -</p><p> </p><p>He brings his hand down hard, powering a punishing slap between her legs, her clit throbbing with the painful, yet delicious sting. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” she curses, shaking underneath him. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey,” she hears his voice soften, though she can’t bring herself to open her eyes. “Is this - ”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Keep going</em>,” she pleads, but she feels him move away from her. Just as she opens her eyes to start to protest, she sees him sit on the sleek leather sofa just next to her. All at once, she realizes how very naked she is and how very clothed he remains, but something about the dynamic turns her on even more. Her vulnerability versus his power. His control versus her lack thereof. </p><p> </p><p>He looks up at her, stern face and jaw clenched, but something in his eyes exposes him - something desperate and pleading, just like she is. He pats his knee, and she immediately knows her place - stretching her naked body along his massive, unforgiving thighs. She buries her face into her crossed arms, bracing for impact, but the first thing she feels is his hand dragging deliciously along her skin, lingering at the curve of her ass. She can’t see him, but she can feel the heat of his eyes trailing along her as if he’s marveling at a piece of art. </p><p> </p><p>“Safeword?” he asks mildly, giving her ass a gentle squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>She lifts her head, trying to clear the lust from her mind as she searches for a word. Her eyes come upon a stack of books on his coffee table, a well-worn copy of <em> Sense &amp; Sensibility </em>peeking out from underneath today’s copy of the Times. </p><p> </p><p>“Willoughby.”</p><p> </p><p>She looks over her shoulder to glimpse a small smile from him.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to start with five. I want you to count for me, Rey. Can you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” she turns, muffling her voice as she once again nestles her head between her arms. </p><p> </p><p>His hand cracks down on her and she audibly gasps, a piercing heat blooming along her backside. But the pleasure that blossoms afterwards is pure bliss, rushing straight to her core. She feels a trickle of wetness between her legs. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>One</em>,” she utters.</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl,” she hears his voice gravel from behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Another slap. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Two</em>,” she cries, the divine burn spreading along her delicate skin.</p><p> </p><p>And the next. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Three</em>.” This one seems particularly hard, or she’s becoming more sensitive to the blows. Tears leak from the sides of her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>His hand rests along one of the globes of her ass, beginning to knead the tender muscle. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you still with me, sweetheart? Red, yellow, or green?” his voice once again softens as his hands attempt to ease some of her discomfort, rubbing soothing circles around the marks he’s surely left behind.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t answer, her head still woozy from his impact. She wants to be stronger, wants to hold out for more, but it’s all so much. </p><p> </p><p>The low voice behind her grows increasingly concerned. “Rey, are you o-” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yellow,” she finally replies weakly. </p><p> </p><p>Almost instantaneously, he flips her onto his lap, cradling her with the utmost care. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey, you were <em> so </em> good. You did so well, sweetheart,” he practically coos, brushing her hair away from her face, his thumb sweeping across to wipe off a few mascara-stained tears. “Do you want to safeword?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m okay. Really. I just need a break,” she answers softly, staring back up at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he returns, lifting her up with little effort, then laying her down along the cushions of the couch. He kneels at the side of the sofa, leaning over her to pepper kisses along her cheek, down her neck. He allows his hand to glide from her cheek down her chest, drawing an imaginary boundary between the valley of her breasts. </p><p> </p><p>She focuses on the gentle pressure of his hand - tracing delicate circles, massaging the slight swell of flesh, teasing her nipple. Her eyes drift closed, enjoying the sensation, when she suddenly feels his wet mouth close over the sensitive nub.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ben </em> - “ she moans, her hand grasping the hair that dusts the back of his neck. He groans back as she tugs at his waves. His tongue leaves a damp trail between her aching mounds as he licks over to the other side, his teeth grazing her other needy peak. </p><p> </p><p>“You have the <em> most </em> perfect tits, Rey,” he praises, forming a tight seal around her nipple and sucking, eliciting a cry from the back of her throat as she arches off the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben, <em> please</em>,” she begs, feeling more and more wetness building between her legs. </p><p> </p><p>When he finally reaches toward the junction of her thighs, she watches his pupils widen as his finger glides through her folds, discovering a pool of wetness. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this - is this for me, Rey?” he brings his hand up to his gaze, fascinated by the evident arousal on his fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” she whines, yearning for his fingers to return to where she needs them most. “All for you, sir. <em> Please</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He inhales sharply as his hand lowers to continue his ministrations. His thumb begins to circle her clit, slick with her essence, and the pressure begins to build inside of her. Then, she feels a finger delve into her entrance, stretching her like two of her own fingers would. The width of him - <em>every part</em> <em>of him</em> - sends a shiver down her spine. He pumps into her with more fervor, steady pressure on her clit, lips returning to encircle her nipple. She cries out as he adds a second finger, curling up into the delectable spot she can never reach on her own. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben, I - “</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, darling,” he urges, almost as impatient for her release as she is. “We need to get you nice and stretched out. Get you ready for me.” He curls his fingers over and over against her front wall, coaxing an orgasm out of her. He bites down on her nipple and she shatters. </p><p> </p><p>Her walls clench around his fingers, as if to keep his hand inside of her. She feels herself pulsing around him, grinding down onto his hand while she rides out her pleasure. He doesn’t stop moving, his fingers continuing to plunge in and out of her. However, she feels his mouth leave her, the cool air searing her taut, glistening nipples.</p><p> </p><p>But then, she at long last feels his tongue again - this time lapping at her sensitive clit while his fingers pound into her vigorously. Just as her first release ends, her second begins, an experience that is completely new to her, yet <em> so </em> welcome. </p><p> </p><p>She keens as he sends her over the edge again, her legs stiffening as she can do nothing but let wave after wave of pure bliss wash over her. She grasps at his arms, holding on for dear life, though he would never let her fall.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben<em> , please</em>,” she begs as his hand begins to slow. “Need you. <em> Now</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t even take off his tux. He simply unzips his pants, fisting himself a few times before lining himself up between her folds. But before he dips into her, Rey grabs him by his haunches and pulls him in, sheathing him entirely inside of her in one deep thrust. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Rey,” he exhales, holding himself up with hands on either side of her, though for once, his strength seems to be failing him, his arms shaking. He takes a deep breath through his nose for a moment, attempting to collect himself before he begins to move again.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking tight,” he bellows as he fucks into her, the tip of him pressing deeper and deeper against the spot that makes her see stars. “Your cunt is taking me <em> so well</em>, Rey. Such a - <em> good </em> - <em> girl,</em>” he punctuates each word with an unforgiving thrust. </p><p> </p><p>The coil inside of her twists tighter and tighter at his praise, threatening to break at any moment. Her whole body shakes underneath him. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ben. </em> Can I - <em> please</em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“What a <em> good girl, </em> ” he replies, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead. “Asking for my permission. <em> Yes</em>, baby. You can come on my cock.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Thank you - thank you - thank you</em>.” She utters a litany of gratitude as she tightens around him and finally breaks, her walls fluttering around his length, pulling him further and further into her. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>God </em> , Rey. I’m - <em> fuck</em>” he shouts as she feels his warmth spill into her, his body trembling above her as she holds onto his shoulder blades. He gives her one or two more thrusts before he collapses onto her chest, his welcome weight securing her beneath him. </p><p> </p><p>They lay there for a few moments longer until their breathing evens out to a steady, slow rhythm. Without a word, he pulls out of her, wincing at the loss of her warmth around him, and once again lifts her from the couch. She cuddles against his chest as he moves her up the stairs and into his ensuite. She feels him sit her upright on the edge of the bathtub and begins to draw hot water. </p><p> </p><p>She watches in a heady daze as his fingers move under the spigot, testing the temperature. He picks up a bottle on the floor next to him and pours the delightfully scented oil into the tub. She barely registers the stain she’s left on the front of his expensive tuxedo pants, but she can’t bring herself to be embarrassed, not in her current state of euphoria. Before she knows it, her body is surrounded by warmth, both from the bathwater and his nakedness, his solid form wedged behind hers. She leans against him as he carefully washes her, a cloth gently rubbing up and down her arms, legs, between her folds. She lets her eyes close again, reveling in the comfort. </p><p> </p><p>When she opens them again, he’s placed her onto the edge of the bed as he stumbles out of their closet, holding up an excessive selection of her frilly slips and sleepwear, unsure of what to dress her with.  </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have an extra t-shirt?” she mumbles sleepily, eyes closed, but grinning at him blissfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he beams back, returning with a plain, black tee from his drawers. She lifts her arms for him, feeling guilty that he seems to be doing most of the work, but he doesn’t seem to mind, pulling the oversized shirt over her head. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, she’s under the covers, enveloped in the comforting warmth of his sheets and his arms, his face nuzzling against her neck. They both tumble into sleep like they’re free-falling, so tangled up in each other that there seems to be no beginning or end to them.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>_________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When she wakes the next morning, Rey finds herself in a different position, opening her eyes to see him facing her, watching her come back to life. He smiles at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” he whispers, eyes still heavy from sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning...” she grumbles playfully. “What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s long arms stretch above his head. “About ten-thirty. I just woke up a little bit ago. Want something to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“In a little bit,” she replies, curling even more into him. He smiles, arms wrapping around her, lips resting on her forehead. As her body begins to wake up, the dread starts to set in. This is her third day this week. She’s hit their limit. He’ll want her to go home. It’s in the paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been sleeping well lately,” he says, pressing a kiss to her hairline.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I sleep better here,” she replies quietly, silently hoping it’ll encourage the response she needs to hear from him. </p><p> </p><p>She’s over-the-moon when it actually works.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you could stay another night - if you want,” he answers timidly. “Or whenever you want. If you want to, that is. I -”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that,” she interrupts, looking up at him with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Good,” he smiles down at her before slanting his lips over hers. They stay like that for a long while, wrapped up in each other, pressing lazy kisses on each other’s skin. <em> Good</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He is <em> good.</em></p><p> </p><p><em> So </em> good.</p><p> </p><p>But a thought lingers toward the back of her mind. The contract she signed. Rose’s words. <em> Keep it casual.</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Oops.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This may be the hottest thing I think I've ever written. </p><p>*takes drag from imaginary cigarette*</p><p> </p><p>I hope you all liked it! As always, your comments and kudos mean the world to me. I see some of you all have started to follow me on Twitter and it just makes my day! You can follow me <a href="https://www.twitter.com/velvetnecessity">@velvetnecessity!</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p>Moodboard courtesy of @RiiasShorts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, again! Thanks for being patient with me! This update took longer than expected, but I'm actually kinda proud of certain bits. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the days pass, Ben and Rey begin to fall into a comfortable routine, spending more mornings waking up together than apart. Rey’s an entirely new woman, her sleep cycle finally back in check. Usually, by the time she stirs awake, Ben is already downstairs, on his second cup of coffee and the last page of the Times. She decides her favorite part of the day is probably when she takes the first few steps downstairs and Ben turns over his shoulder to greet her with a smile that could warm through the heaviest frost. </p><p> </p><p>On second thought, she also enjoys the nights she spends stretched across his lap, tears streaming from her eyes, red handprints blooming along her skin. </p><p> </p><p>But then again, she does like the occasional lazy afternoon fuck, sinking down onto him as he leans back in his office chair, taking a rare break when he decides to work from home. </p><p> </p><p>So maybe she doesn’t have a favorite part of the day. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she just has a favorite person to spend her time with. </p><p> </p><p>As much as she enjoys the sex, which <em> she does</em>, there’s something just as satisfying about the way he looks at her when she comes down for breakfast. She catches him sometimes, mid-stare as she glances up at him from her book when they read in the evenings, situated on either side of the comfy leather sofa. Though she comes to the conclusion that she must spend twice as much time staring at him. </p><p> </p><p>She can’t help herself most of the time. She’ll catch a glimpse of him as he chops something in the kitchen, or when he’s deep in thought, trying to figure out a clue in the crossword. The stark line of his nose. The crinkle between his eyebrows when he’s focused. The way he bites his lower lip when he’s puzzled. The mole on the left side of his nose, which joins up with his faint laugh lines around his plush mouth like a game of connect-the-dots all over his striking, yet somehow soft features. </p><p> </p><p>The more time she spends with him, the more she realizes: Ben has no idea how beautiful he is. </p><p> </p><p>And if she could, Rey would spend every free second she has helping him see his beauty. Kissing every mole and mark along his body. Whispering praise into his skin. Caressing every insecurity until it untangles from his mind. </p><p> </p><p>But she can’t. </p><p> </p><p>She has known since day one what this is - a transaction. They enjoy each other's bodies, and he showers her in his wealth. Pretty sweet gig, right?</p><p> </p><p>That is, until she realized she needs <em> more</em>. She thought she could get away with loving him without words for a while, her feelings instead pouring through her eyes as she looked at him. Trying to concentrate her love into her fingertips as she touched him. Clenching around him as if to keep at least some part of him inside of her - something just for herself. </p><p> </p><p>It is exhausting. </p><p> </p><p>She wonders how long she can keep this up before it eventually takes its toll on her. </p><p> </p><p>Or maybe it already has. </p><p> </p><p>She hears Rose echoing in the back of her mind - <em> keep it casual. </em> Remember how simple that seemed in the beginning? But Ben, without even realizing it, has crept underneath her skin, entwining himself into her every thought. Not in a dependent way, by any means. But in the way that Rey would sometimes wear a blue dress, because it’s his favorite color. In the way she would leave a clean towel outside of the shower, because he always inevitably forgets one. In the way that she would pick up a green tea for him on her way home from the library. With honey. Because that’s how he likes it. </p><p> </p><p>Whether or not she had originally intended it, she is hopelessly in love with him. And it makes everything more difficult, because as much as she hasn’t needed anything from anyone in her life, she now needs something from him. </p><p> </p><p>And it’s the one thing he doesn’t seem prepared to give. </p><p> </p><p>So Rey does what she does best. She gets by. She takes it day by day. She’ll live off whatever scraps of affection he’s willing to give, genuine or not. She doesn’t care. It’s easier to live in a fantasy than to face the reality that whatever is between them doesn’t go any further for him than a piece of paper with her signature on it. She knows one day it’ll all come crashing down. But until then, she’ll enjoy his occasional glance, secretly hoping that it holds meaning. </p><p> </p><p>Rey stares blankly at the same three sentences on the study guide in front of her. It takes every bit of her willpower to get through one paragraph about meiosis, but she can’t seem to focus, her eyes continually meandering from the page out the window. Her focus goes hazy around the edges, allowing the lights from the city outside to blur like fairy lights stringing from building to building. Allowing the dull twist of pain in her chest to bubble up just below the surface. </p><p> </p><p>She snaps out of her trance when she hears Ben set foot through the door, keys jangling and the crinkle of paper bags capturing her attention. She looks over her shoulder and grins at him, although the smile doesn’t entirely reach her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Long day?” she inquires, resting her head on top of her arms along the back of the couch, watching from afar as he sets down his keys onto the kitchen counter. </p><p> </p><p>“You could say that,” he replies, carrying the bags over to the living room, greeting her with a kiss along the side of her neck. “What have you been working on? Your cultural diversity project?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben must have an incredible memory. The man works long hours at his own million-dollar company, yet can remember that she has a project on the nature of multicultural counseling due on Friday morning. She had only mentioned it maybe once. Maybe he took a look at her syllabus while she wasn’t around? Maybe he glanced at her calendar? </p><p> </p><p>Or maybe he just listens? Because he might actually care about her?</p><p> </p><p><em> Stop</em>, she thinks. <em> Don’t even go there</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Before she can let that thought spiral, she tosses her study materials to the side and answers, “Nope. Biology exam tomorrow. But I think I’ve got the gist.” </p><p> </p><p>She most definitely did not have the gist of cell reproduction. But one, she couldn’t stare at that page for one more bloody minute. And two, she didn’t want to waste a single moment with Ben now that he’s home. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m sorry dinner’s late tonight, but I got some extra dumplings to try and make up for it,” he muses, arranging a plethora of takeout boxes on the coffee table in front of them. Good. Maybe she can drown her sorrows in ponzu sauce. </p><p> </p><p>They eat mostly in silence, Rey popping in a question about his day every so often, Ben answering with bits about the big renovation or the latest contract he’s acquired. She throws in a <em> hmm </em> or <em> oh okay </em> here and there, but she simply does not have the energy to be her usual bright and bubbly self. </p><p> </p><p>Boxes and chopsticks set aside, Rey leans back into the plush couch after gorging on dumplings and lo mein, rubbing her eyes with the heels of her palms. She pushes hard enough to see static along the backs of her eyelids. </p><p> </p><p>“Is everything okay, Rey?” Ben asks, a hint of concern laced in his question.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh - yeah, I’m fine,” she responds as if on auto-pilot, smoothing her fingers through her hair and along the back of her neck, digging into a particularly sore spot. “Just stressed.”</p><p> </p><p>“C’mere,” he mutters, grabbing her hips and scooting her entire body toward him, facing her toward the opposite wall and situating her between his legs. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben, what are - <em> oh</em>,” she’s interrupted by the sensation of his hands engulfing her shoulders, thumbs pressing into the aching muscles. Her eyes flutter shut, mouth embarrassingly hinged wide open as he works his magic fingertips along the sides of her neck. She could drool at this point. </p><p> </p><p>He works on her for a long while - hours, minutes, she’s not entirely sure. Completely lost in his touch, she almost whimpers when she feels him extricate his body from behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“Take this off,” she hears in her daze. “I want to get your lower back. Lie down.” It isn’t a command, but a request. He wants to do this for her, and she is <em> not </em> about to turn him down. </p><p> </p><p>Still in a stupor, she lifts her arms, letting him slip off her simple, silk nightgown she’d spent the evening lounging in. He tosses it to the side, leaving her in nothing but a pair of black panties. He gently pushes on the small of her back, encouraging her to lay face down along the couch. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as she’s comfortable, she can feel him straddle the backs of her legs, hovering so as to not completely weigh her down. She feels his thumbs press deliberately into her lower back and she’s gone. </p><p> </p><p>The guttural noise that comes from the back of her throat must sound almost animalistic, as she can hear Ben chuckle softly above her. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ben</em>,” she mumbles, face smushing into the sofa cushion. “<em>So. Good.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shh</em>, sweetheart,” he laughs under his breath. “Just relax.”</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t think twice. She has no choice but to comply when he’s massaging a delicious path along her spine. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Jesus</em>, Rey. You’re tight,” he exclaims, finding a rather persistent knot just under her shoulder blade. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ve heard that before,” she giggles, twisting underneath him to lay on her back. “I think I have some more spots on this side that may need your attention,” she says with a sly grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is that so?” Ben replies with a glint in his eye, hands gliding down her neck to her chest. He kneads into the soft skin of her tits, thumbs tracing light circles around her nipples until they stiffen under his touch. </p><p> </p><p>He lowers his head into the crook of her neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin there. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any other areas of concern that I can work on?” She can feel him smile along the side of her neck, placing soft kisses behind her ear. Her mind goes blank as all the blood in her body seems to rush south, throbbing between her legs. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ben</em>, I -" she moans, but he shushes her once again, kissing a trail down the center of her body. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me take care of you, baby,” he whispers, stationing himself between her thighs. He rolls her panties off and tosses them aside, hitching her legs over his shoulders. He mouths his way down one thigh, then moves to the other, alternating sweet kisses and wanting nips with his teeth. Rey squirms underneath him, desperate with need. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Relax</em>, sweetheart,” he utters, the warm breath of his words creating a jolt of sensation against her wetness. </p><p> </p><p>She feels the tip of his tongue barely touch her clit. He moves in the smallest of circles, teasing her for just a moment - just enough to leave her wanting. She cards her fingers through his hair, urging his tongue further into her folds. He obliges, licking a solid stripe through her hot center. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he becomes ravenous, lavishing her cunt with wet kisses before flattening his tongue against her. He bobs his head, allowing his tongue to move up and down her folds as she can feel herself climbing to her peak. </p><p> </p><p>Just as she thinks it couldn’t possibly feel better, she feels his fingers push into her and caress that dangerous spot inside of her. She’s getting closer and closer, but something seems more intense - an unfamiliar, but more than pleasant pressure building. In an instant, she tries to stop it, afraid of the strange sensation. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh - </em>no, Ben I’m gonna -” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Relax</em>, Rey,” he mumbles into her pussy, continuing to lave at her while stroking along her front walls. </p><p> </p><p>She does, as it’s too late for her to crawl back from her impending orgasm. She breaks, grasping at Ben’s hair as she tightens around his fingers. She can’t stop the sounds that tumble from her lips as her walls begin to flutter. Her eyes widen as she feels a trickle of liquid leave her. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh god. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Did she just - ?</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh my god</em>, I’m so sorry, Ben… I -”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Holy shit</em>, Rey.” He looks up from between her legs, his mouth glistening with her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to -”</p><p> </p><p>“Rey - is that the first time you’ve squirted?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh</em>. </p><p> </p><p><em> That’s </em>what she did. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes. I’m sorry, I thought I -”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no Rey. You didn’t. That was - <em> fuck</em>,” he looks at her with a mixture of amazement and lust. </p><p> </p><p>She looks back at him, cheeks flushed with both the exertion of her orgasm and a bit of embarrassment. “Is that a good ‘fuck’, or a bad ‘fuck’?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. <em> So good</em>.” He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before lowering his lips to hers. “You’re <em> so good</em>, Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>Her skin burns with his praise. He leaves one more blistering kiss to her lips before standing up from the couch. Before she can even register his movements, she’s lifted into his arms and he starts up the steps, her head heavy with exhaustion against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Before she knows it, he’s tucking her into the bed, lifting the sheets over her. Her eyelids feel weighted as she reaches for his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“But what about you? Let me -”</p><p> </p><p>“You need sleep, baby. I can take care of myself tonight,” he smiles down at her with his liquid amber eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“But <em> Bennnn,</em>” she whines sleepily, unable to keep her eyes open as she continues to reach for him. </p><p> </p><p>“No buts. Time for sleep. You should be nice and relaxed now,” he smirks, settling the comforter over her. “Goodnight, Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm…. ‘night, Ben,” she mumbles, smiling into her pillow as she cuddles under the blankets, drifting into sleep rather quickly. Although more than worn out, she swears she can feel his presence stay a moment longer, fingertips brushing hair from her face and the lightest of kisses pressed against her forehead. A thought lingers in the back of her mind that tonight had certainly not felt like a transaction. At least not to her. </p><p> </p><p>That night she allows herself to dream that Ben might need her too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://us.laperla.com/topaz-yellow-silk-slip/">Rey's nightgown</a>, in case you wanted an idea.</p><p>I'm constantly playing a game in my head of IMAGINE REY IN THIS. </p><p> </p><p>As always, you can follow me on Twitter at <a href="https://www.twitter.com/velvetnecessity">@velvetnecessity</a>. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p>Moodboard courtesy of @RiiasShorts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back! Sorry it's been a hot second since my last update. I appreciate your patience, and I hope you all enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>CW: this chapter does contain a short scene involving an unwanted sexual advance. Take care if this is a trigger.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her fingers fiddle nervously with one of the embroidered clusters of flowers scattered along the length of her gown. As tempting as it would be to painstakingly pick every stitch out instead of getting out of the car, the dress is simply too beautiful. Too fine. Too expensive to be ruined in such a depraved manner. </p><p> </p><p>In an attempt to distract her trembling hands, she moves them up to run them anxiously through her hair, until she remembers that it’s been carefully coiffed and slicked back into an elegant bun. It took ages to get it just so, and she would hate to undo all of her handiwork. </p><p> </p><p>What does she do with her hands? </p><p> </p><p>Why can’t she get them to stop shaking?</p><p> </p><p>Before she can spend any more time thinking about how foreign her limbs suddenly feel to her, the door of the town car opens.</p><p> </p><p>Her first public event with Ben. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, he still escorted her quickly into the side entrance of the gallery. But he had asked her to attend. With him. His plus one. </p><p> </p><p>Ben is not one to share his personal life with anyone, so she isn’t surprised that he didn’t want to be photographed at the entrance with the other guests. After all, it’s in the paperwork. It’s completely understandable to want that kind of privacy. What isn’t so easy to understand is the grumbling possessiveness in the pit of Rey’s stomach. Wanting the world to know that he is hers. Not minding if the cameras catch them together. Almost wishing they did so everyone would know that he’s spoken for. </p><p> </p><p>But that’s not what this is. </p><p> </p><p>That’s not what they are. </p><p> </p><p>But she is no closer to swallowing that truth. What’s the harm in pretending for just a little longer?</p><p> </p><p>“Rey?”</p><p> </p><p>His velvety tone snaps her back to reality. She turns to face him, his broad shoulders clad in a black suit, shirt, and tie. Something about seeing him head to toe in black makes her stomach drop like she’s taking a nosedive. And something about the fact that he dressed to match her brings a warm blush to her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, well, well,” he smirks, taking two flutes of champagne from a nearby tray. “You’re blushing, Rey. What exactly were you thinking about, if I may ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“Curious?” she says with a smile, taking a sip from the glass he offers her. </p><p> </p><p>“You know I am, sweetheart,” he replies, arching his brow. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you <em> must </em>know,” she teases playfully, “I was just admiring how handsome you look. You might be the best looking person at this gala. I’ll have to keep an eye on you, or you’ll have a wild pack of admirers clambering for your attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rey, if there’s anyone who needs to be looked after, it’s you,” he answers just into her ear as he escorts her into the rotunda, his hand steady at the small of her back. “If you were trying to fly under the radar, that gown is doing you no favors.”</p><p> </p><p>“You like it?” <em> Tell me it’s good. Tell me I’m good.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Darling, it’s taking everything I have not to rip it off and fuck you senseless right here,” he replies under his breath, jaw clenching. “I’d say I like it a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>As they enter the main exhibit around the rotunda, Rey’s eyes are immediately entranced with the dome ceiling, extravagantly painted with shimmering golds and dusty pinks. <em> Wow</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, indeed,” Ben muses. She must’ve said it out loud. “This is one of my favorite places in the city. The dome was constructed in such a way that it provides the most incredible acoustics.” Just when she thinks he couldn’t be any sexier, he has to go all architectural on her. It shouldn’t be that hot, but it is. It <em> definitely </em> is. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay right here,” he continues. “Don’t move a muscle.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey looks to him questioningly, but before she can ask, he’s moving through the crowd, standing at least a foot taller than most of the guests. She watches the back of his head, his dark waves tousled just so, as he makes his way to the opposite side of the rotunda. He gives her a tiny wave. She smiles and returns the gesture. </p><p> </p><p>“...can you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey jumps. He’s across the room from her, but it sounds like he’s whispering in her ear. </p><p> </p><p>“What?! How?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiles and points upward. “Acoustics. We can have a private conversation from across the room.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s <em> incredible</em>,” she mutters in awe.</p><p> </p><p>“If you move to the left or right, you won’t be able to hear me anymore,” he continues, speaking to her as if he was standing just next to her. “It has to be just the right angle. Otherwise everyone else will be able to hear me say how badly I want to suck on your pretty little tits.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben!” she exclaims, a blush once again rising to her cheeks. He smirks, straightening his cufflink when he looks to his right. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey, I’ll be right back. I need to say a few hellos. Will you be alright?”</p><p> </p><p>She swallows nervously, but returns a smile. “Of course. I’ll just look around. Come find me as soon as you’re done?”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise.”</p><p> </p><p>She watches as he strides toward a group of important looking men, shaking hands and sharing pleasantries. Taking a swig of bubbly to calm her nerves, she starts meandering along the curve of the rotunda. It certainly is an interesting exhibit, canvas after canvas displaying black and white photos of different dilapidated buildings and locations, falling apart in disrepair. In each photograph, one item is highlighted in color. A fire hydrant. An antique chair. A street lamp. </p><p> </p><p>She’s examining a particularly captivating photo of an abandoned greenhouse when she feels a presence just behind her. She takes a step back from the picture and smiles politely, attempting to share the viewing space with the gentleman now standing next to her. He gives her a nod back as they both look back to the art. They stand in silence for a few moments before he takes her by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think it means?” the man asks.</p><p> </p><p>Rey chokes slightly on her champagne, clearly not expecting the interaction. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m by no means an expert,” she replies as courteously as possible. “Just an admirer.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks at her and smiles slyly. “As am I. I don’t know anything about art. I just admired you from across the room and wanted an excuse to get your name. Miss…?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Rey,” she answers timidly, extending a hand in an attempt to establish some sort of professional facade. He once again catches her off guard by taking her hand and pressing his lips to her knuckles. </p><p> </p><p>“Ezra,” he says, a certain glint in his eye. “What would you say to leaving the art to the experts and getting out of here?”</p><p> </p><p>She tries to remove her hand from his, but he’s holding on just a little tighter than he should. </p><p> </p><p>“I would say that I am here with someone, so no thank you,” she replies, tugging a little harder, but still unable to free her hand. He pulls her closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, honey. Cut the bullshit. We both know you came alone. You’ve been walking around by yourself for the past ten minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“My date, he - Please. Stop, sir,” she swats at him with her free hand, attempting to push away from him as his other hand traces her hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sure. Your ‘date’,” his grip tightening around her wrist. “Listen, you can cut the hard-to-get act. I know what you want, and if we get out of here, I’ll give it to you. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what exactly does she want?” a booming voice echoes from behind her, and her wrist is released within a second.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we were just discussing the meaning behind the greenhouse,” Ezra replies, taking a step away from Rey and attempting to sound confident, but his voice falters the tiniest amount. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen, <em> Ezra</em>,” Ben spits out with contempt, taking a step in front of Rey. “Why don’t you leave the art to the experts and <em> get the fuck out of here</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, how…?” Ezra stutters in confusion, registering his own words from someone else’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Acoustics</em>, you little shit,” Ben’s voice crackles with rage. “Now, I’d get the fuck out of here before I make this a lot worse for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ezra backs up with his hands in the air. “Sorry, man. She’s all yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben fumes as Ezra leaves, his hand curling possessively around Rey’s side until Ezra is completely out of sight. When he’s absolutely sure he can tear his eyes aways from the exit, he turns to Rey with concern. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey, are you okay? Did he hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, I promise,” she gives him a bleary smile, still a bit shaken. She feels her body calm down as he pulls her into his embrace. </p><p> </p><p>“If that ever happens again, I want you to stop with the niceties and go straight for a knee to the groin.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulls back from him, defeated. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know what to do. I’ve never been to an event like this before. I was just trying to be polite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck politeness, Rey,” his voice commands. “You deserve to be treated with respect. Fuck anybody who thinks otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess, I just…” She can’t find the right words. She’s spent so much of her life working for these people. Serving them. Being the wordless shadow in the background, attending to their every need. And she’s still not entirely used to being among them. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey, look at me,” he tilts her face up to his. “You are just as good as every person in this place. In fact, you’re better. Tell me you’ll remember that.”</p><p> </p><p>She looks into his eyes, pools of liquid amber she could get lost in. “I’ll try.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you won’t try. You <em> will</em>.” The demand sends a shiver down her spine. </p><p> </p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good girl,” he whispers into her ear, placing a quick kiss to her temple. His praise rushes straight through her, and her breath hitches. “<em>My </em>good girl. Looking like a goddamn dream. I can’t wait until I can get you home and see what frilly little set you’ve got on underneath that dress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” she smiles coyly, having already planned for this exact scenario. Two can play this game. “There’s <em> nothing </em> to see.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Jesus</em>, Rey,” he exhales, his pupils wide, pleading with her. “Don’t tease me. Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure,” she replies playfully, biting her lip. “I can’t read minds, Mr. Solo.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he utters, closing his eyes for a moment to collect himself, as if he’s contemplating his next steps. Suddenly, he whips around, grabbing her by the hand and leading her through the crowd. It takes a few moments, but soon, he’s walked her to the other, less densely populated side of the exhibit. </p><p> </p><p>A few guests wander here and there, drinking and talking amongst themselves, just enough for no one to notice anything out of the ordinary. Ben finds a doorway at the end of the gallery hall and leads her into another dimly lit exhibit, closed off with a velvet rope. He continues to guide her further into the exhibit, until she’s abruptly pushed against a wall, Ben’s lips pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses against her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” she moans, feeling his fingers pinching a nipple through her dress. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to know, Rey,” he mumbles into her neck, his hand reaching further south to the slit of her dress. “I <em> have </em>to.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand glides underneath the material of her skirt, finding <em> nothing </em>indeed. He groans.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, baby. You can’t keep doing this to me,” his voice pure gravel. “I can’t function knowing that your tight little pussy is <em> right there</em>. <em> Ready </em> for me.” He slides a finger up through her folds, wet and waiting for him. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>God</em>, Ben. <em> Please</em>, I -” </p><p> </p><p>“I know, baby,” he coos, soothing her need with circles around her clit. “I know, you need it so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>His thumb keeps steady pressure on her clit while two of his fingers stretch her open. She whimpers, her hands grabbing the shoulders of his fine suit, grasping for purchase. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re already close, aren’t you?” He looks directly into her eyes, his smile a mixture of boyish pride and pure fascination. “I can feel you clenching around me.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s true. He’s learned every tell of her body, inside and out.</p><p> </p><p>“What a dirty girl you are, Rey,” he laughs, pressing a searing kiss to her lips while his fingers continue to thrust in and out of her. “You’re going to come for me, right here. Right now. Aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ben</em>, <em> please</em>,” she pleads, the coil inside her twisting tighter and tighter. </p><p> </p><p>He hunches down, pulling her neckline to the side, again finding exactly what he was looking for. He sucks roughly on her nipple and it’s just enough to  break her into a million little pieces. He holds her in place against the wall as her knees begin to buckle. He wrings every bit of pleasure out of her with his fingers, continuing to toy with her clit until she’s too sensitive. She watches with heavy-lidded eyes as he licks her off his fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a dream,” he grins, nipping at her bottom lip. “Why don’t you go clean up and I’ll get the car. I’ve got more plans for you later.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles into another kiss. “Okay, I’ll find you out front.”</p><p> </p><p>They sneak back into the event as inconspicuously as possible, like a couple of teenagers who just made out behind the bleachers. Ben gives her a knowing look, with just enough of a smile for a dimple to appear, and she makes her way to the bathroom.  </p><p> </p><p>After cleaning herself up and smoothing a few unruly hairs back into place, Rey gives herself a once-over in the mirror. Not too shabby for someone who came a few feet away from multiple strangers in public just minutes before. </p><p> </p><p>Yet something tugs at her chest. His words. <em> My good girl</em>. </p><p> </p><p>His. </p><p> </p><p>Was she his? </p><p> </p><p>Hope bubbles inside her at the thought. His hand staking his claim around her waist as he shielded her from Ezra’s onslaught. She had always taken care of herself until now. Was it that she had never needed someone else’s protection before? Or that she had never had someone there who actively <em> wanted </em> to protect her? A person who would take it upon themselves to lift the burden off her own shoulders. To keep her safe. To allow her to simply live, not survive.</p><p> </p><p>She makes her way back into the gala, searching for his face in the crowd. She finally finds his raven waves, watching him as he speaks with an older-looking couple. The man, all stern looks and gestures, with an elegant woman on his arm, her graying hair plaited into a beautifully braided bun. Something about them seems familiar, but she can’t quite place their faces, almost like an old photograph she had seen once before…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Holy shit.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey takes a deep breath to steady herself before she timidly wanders toward Ben, bracing for impact. When their gazes meet, she sees something she’s never seen before. </p><p> </p><p>Fear. Behind his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Rey. You’re back,” he states, a business-like tone to his voice. “Mom. Dad. This is my associate, Rey.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>That hurts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know I can't help myself when it comes to outfit inspiration.</p><p>  <a href="https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fdata.whicdn.com%2Fimages%2F327264726%2Foriginal.jpg&amp;imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F327264726&amp;tbnid=bdU3EHIVjA2l3M&amp;vet=12ahUKEwj0_8bJ_fjrAhUZyKwKHa6CDlUQMygRegUIARDwAg..i&amp;docid=BKF6CoODti5KBM&amp;w=992&amp;h=1200&amp;q=matoshi%20dress&amp;hl=en&amp;ved=2ahUKEwj0_8bJ_fjrAhUZyKwKHa6CDlUQMygRegUIARDwAg">Rey's gown</a></p><p> </p><p>I threw in a little treat for my fellow murderinos out there. Thanks for letting me indulge myself!</p><p>As always, I can't thank you enough for reading! I so appreciate all of your kudos and comments. You can find me on Twitter <a href="https://www.twitter.com/velvetnecessity">@velvetnecessity</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p>Moodboard courtesy of @RiiasShorts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All aboard the feels train! WOO WOO!</p><p> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Come on. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ring. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Vibrate. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do something.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>No matter how long she stares at the phone, it does nothing but stare right back at her. Almost in defiance. As if nothing she could do would force it to function. </p><p> </p><p>Rey sits at her desk, gazing longingly at the small device on her bed across the room. She keeps herself entertained, doing silly countdowns in her head, as if <em> that </em> would make it work. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay, I bet I’ll get a text message in 5…. 4.... 3.... 2…. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nothing. </p><p> </p><p>She had not heard from Ben in three days. Three whole days. It was the longest they had been apart since they had gotten into this… </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t know exactly what to call it. </p><p> </p><p>It had started as an arrangement. A convenience for both parties involved. A contract with two signatures. </p><p> </p><p>But something had evolved as the days went by. It had become comfortable silences. A kiss on the forehead after coming home from work. An entanglement of limbs as they woke up late on a Sunday. </p><p> </p><p>But that comfortable silence had morphed into something agonizing. </p><p> </p><p>Ben had misinterpreted Rey’s request to go home after finishing their conversation with his parents at the gala. As they began their exit from the event, he suggested they stop at the diner across the street from his place to get a late night snack. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Ben. I want to go <em> home</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“...oh,” he replied. </p><p> </p><p>It was the last word he had said to her that night. </p><p> </p><p>It was the last word he had said to her, period. </p><p> </p><p>The ride was quiet. Once the car arrived outside of her flat, they sat in silence for several more minutes, only the occasional sound of another car passing by. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I need some space for a little bit,” she said quietly, turning to him, eyes wet with unshed tears. He only nodded and watched as she got out of the car and walked to her doorway, giving him one last look before she shut the door behind her. </p><p> </p><p>There was one small thing Rey had not taken into account.</p><p> </p><p>She could not get out of her dress alone. </p><p> </p><p>So when Rose answered the knock on her bedroom door to find Rey standing silently, streams of mascara staining her cheeks, they both knew it was going to be a long night. </p><p> </p><p>A minute-by-minute retelling of the night’s events and several glasses of wine later, a freshly showered, pajama-clad Rey sat on the couch with her best friend and finally uttered out loud the words that had swirled around her head for weeks. </p><p> </p><p>“I love him.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose, without judgment or pretense, simply folded her heartbroken friend into a hug.  “I know.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Now, Rey sits at her desk, her attempt to study proving to be a foolish endeavor. Instead, she stares at that bloody phone. </p><p> </p><p>She wants to pick it up. Explain herself. After all, he’s not a mind reader. How should he know why she needed space? It had been in their agreement that he would protect her from the public at all costs. To keep things as private as possible. She had essentially <em> agreed </em> to be his ‘colleague’.</p><p> </p><p><em>Colleague</em> <em>my ass</em>. </p><p> </p><p>That had hurt. She had thought about how badly she wanted to meet the Solos, but certainly not under those circumstances. Not as his colleague.</p><p> </p><p>But what hurts more than anything is that she <em> knows </em> she’s not just a colleague. Not to him. She had seen it in the way he looked at her. Felt in the way he touched her. Heard it in the way he said her name. </p><p> </p><p>Ben could hold his composure when he needed to, always hiding behind a poker face, but every once in a while, he had given Rey a peek at his hand. </p><p> </p><p>She knows that there’s more to this. To them. </p><p> </p><p>What she doesn’t understand is why he won’t admit it.</p><p> </p><p>Her pride tells her to keep it together, so that she’s not the first to break. She has never needed anyone before, and she certainly doesn’t need anyone now. </p><p> </p><p>But <em> need </em> and <em> want </em> are two different things. </p><p> </p><p>So although her brain tells her to keep her ass in her seat, her heart forces her hands to reach forward. But not toward her phone. To grab her keys and her purse. To pull on a jacket before walking out the door. To hail a cab and make her way to the Upper West Side. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her palms are clammy, shaking by her sides as the lift climbs floor after floor, until she reaches the top and the elevator opens to his lone doorway. Luckily the doorman had recognized her, because she definitely hadn’t taken the time to put together a plan of action. She hadn’t thought about the fact that she might not have been let into the building. Or what she would say after knocking on his door. </p><p> </p><p>She definitely hadn’t planned on him not being home.</p><p> </p><p>After knocking several times to no response, the bare bones of her plan started to crumble even further. She turns to lean her back against the door, sliding down until she meets the floor. The least she could’ve done was bring her phone with her, but <em> no</em>. The one brain cell left in her head told her to go to Ben’s without another thought, her phone still laying on her mattress. </p><p> </p><p>She sits. She waits. </p><p> </p><p>She attempts to calm her racing mind, closing her eyes and resting her head back against the door. She inhales deeply. She exhales slowly. She sits some more. She waits some more. </p><p> </p><p>She’s not sure how long she’s been waiting when she hears a <em> ding</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She looks up from her seated position on the floor to see the elevator doors open, and Ben standing before her. </p><p> </p><p>Neither of them move. They stare at each other for so long that the lift doors begin to shut again. Ben’s arms swings forward to set off the door sensor, they open once more, and he finally steps out. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>What’s wrong with him? He looks like death, dark circles shading the pale skin under his eyes, hair ruffled and messy. </p><p> </p><p>She scrambles to her feet, smoothing down her shirt and running nervous fingers through her hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey. Can I - Do you mind if I -?” she stumbles over her words as she gestures toward his door. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes - Yes, of course,” he replies timidly, shaking his head slightly from side to side, as if to wake himself from a dream. </p><p> </p><p>He lets them into his space, tossing his keys onto the counter as always. He turns back to face her, leaning back onto the ledge of the kitchen island, hands anxiously gripping at the fine marble. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to stop by unannounced,” she apologizes, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “I just... I needed to talk to you." </p><p> </p><p>“I know. Rey, it’s okay,” he looks up at her from underneath his dark lashes, his jaw stern and eyes locked on her. “You can say it.”</p><p> </p><p>She continues to look at him, her brow quirking upward in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, I don’t know what you’re getting at, but I need to say this and I’d appreciate it if you just let me get it over with,” she states as confidently as she can, though she can feel her strength starting to deteriorate as quickly as she had built it up. </p><p> </p><p>He scoffs. “Okay. Fine. Just say it and get it over with, then.”</p><p> </p><p>He crosses his arms as he continues to lean casually against the countertop, looking as sculpted as a Greek god. <em> Rey. Focus, goddamn it. </em></p><p> </p><p>She takes a deep breath, and the words tumble quickly from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do this anymore. I want out.”</p><p> </p><p>His jaw clenches and the muscles in his arms flex. The reddened whites of his eyes glisten. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I’ll have Hux draw up the exit paperwork and mail it to you,” he turns away from her, hands resting in front of him on the counter. “Thank you for your time, Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all?”</p><p> </p><p>“As we agreed, you say the word and this is over,” he says somberly from over his shoulder. “You walk away without a scratch.” </p><p> </p><p>“And that’s it? You don’t have anything else to say?” she retorts indignantly, crossing closer to him. <em>Get angry. Fight back</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She watches as his head hangs heavily in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to say, Rey?” anger tinting his voice. “I don’t have the power here. You do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck ‘power’, Ben. Tell me what you want to say.”</p><p> </p><p>His shoulders tense even more. “I don’t have a say, Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bullshit</em>,” she says, fuming. “You look me in the eyes and tell me.” She reaches for his arm and swings him around to face her. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t expecting to see his eyes brimming with unshed tears. </p><p> </p><p>“Look,” he sniffs, “I figured this was coming after the gala. I get it. You want out, and we had a deal.”</p><p> </p><p>She stares at him, wide eyed. She had expected anger. Indifference. But not this.</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t think you get it, Ben,” she replies quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do,” he takes a breath and centers himself. “I know it’s a lot. I’m a lot. I promise, no hard feelings.” He gives her a watery smile, his voice wavering. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben, I -” she reaches to hold her palm against his cheek. He rests his hand on top of hers, the size of his fully sheltering hers, and he revels in the warmth.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, no hard feelings,” he utters, bringing their hands down to rest in front of him. “For whatever it’s worth, I enjoyed our time together, Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did too. Every minute,” she looks up at him, a tear streaming down her cheek. “That’s why I want out.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he looks back at her, quizzically. </p><p> </p><p>“I want <em> you</em>, Ben,” she replies, grasping his hands tightly. “I want more than that stupid paperwork permits. I want all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>His mahogany eyes stare straight into hers, tears brimming once more. His mouth moves to say something, but no words sound. </p><p> </p><p>“So I want out. Because I don’t want only certain aspects of you some nights a week,” her nerves start to crawl back in, causing her voice to squeak. “I want all of you. Everything. All of it. Every day. If you’ll have me.”</p><p> </p><p>They stand in silence for several moments, though it feels like years to Rey. Her confidence is draining out of her the longer he doesn’t speak. Her doubt creeps back in. She should’ve known better. Why would he want her? What does she have to offer him? Why would he - </p><p> </p><p>Before her mind could spiral any further, he tilts her chin up toward him. And he smiles. </p><p> </p><p>It’s the kind of smile she had only seen a few times before. His eyes, still glistening, crinkle around the edges, his slightly crooked teeth edging out from his lips. It’s genuine. It’s him. </p><p> </p><p>She wants to stay in that moment for eternity, just staring at his smile. Etching it into her memory. But soon, his hands encompass both sides of her face, and his lips against hers. Their tears mingle along their skin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And although her eyes flutter shut, she knows his smile remains.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you're pleased with this chapter! It was a bit difficult to write. It's so hard to string words together when I kinda just want them to get their shit together and smush faces at this point. </p><p>As always, you can follow me on Twitter <a href="https://www.twitter.com/velvetnecessity">@velvetnecessity</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p>Moodboard courtesy of @RiiasShorts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Suicide. PTSD. If either of these are triggers for you, please feel free to skip to the actual text. Please look out for yourself. Do what is best for you. </p><p> </p><p>Hey, y'all. I'm sorry I've been gone for a while. I have not shared this anywhere, and actually, in 'real life', only my parents, my therapist, and my best friend know about what's been going on. I have struggled with anxiety and depression since a young age. Runs in the family, so I guess I had it coming. Earlier this year, I had an extreme dip when quarantine began, as I live alone and self-isolation is hard. That's why I turned to writing. </p><p>Last month, I had another major depressive episode. Long story short, I ended up in a hold at a local mental hospital after I hit a point where my life no longer held any meaning to me. After I was discharged, I lived with my parents for a few weeks until I could get on my feet again. I'm back in my own home, and I would say I'm at least on one foot, which is a victory I will take. </p><p>I've continued meeting with my therapist regularly, and I started meeting with a psychiatrist to try and find a better fit for me med-wise. The new stuff seems to be working better than what I was on. I was also diagnosed recently with PTSD. I know a lot of people don't like 'labels', but this one has been life-altering for me. It explains so much, and helps me recognize my own behaviors when I need help. </p><p>I've made some major changes to my life, regarding social media and how I spend my time. But I think the writing is helpful for me. This story isn't going to go exactly how I thought (you'll notice the chapter count has changed), but I want to finish this story without pushing myself or losing the enjoyment I find in it. I so appreciate all of the kudos and comments you all leave. It makes me feel like my work is legitimate. </p><p>Though, it should be said, even without kudos and comments, work is always legitimate. Always.</p><p>Finally, I want to dedicate this chapter to @trashpile11. Without even realizing it, her constant support and kindness has helped me in this difficult point of my life. It encourages me to get back to writing. And yes, even my therapist knows about you, @trashpile11. Sorry if that's weird. But she literally said the other day, "You don't have to write for yourself. Write for her." So that's what I'm doing. I can't thank you enough.</p><p>Sorry for an intro that may be longer than the actually chapter itself. I hope you all understand. Thank you again for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The brisk, early spring mornings become warmer as the season rolls along. Rey sits on the balcony overlooking the bustling city below with a scattering of meticulous notes and textbooks along her lap. Her concentration is broken when she hears the sliding glass door open, and the smell of hot coffee wafts through the air. She is met with a warm smile, two cups of freshly-brewed coffee, and a pair of fine eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Up before me this morning?” Ben smiles, handing over her favorite mug. (Actually, <em> his </em>mug. But anything that’s his is her favorite.) </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to wake you,” she says, holding the warm mug close to her chest while he leans over to give her a quick kiss. “I had some studying to do.”</p><p> </p><p>He sits down in the chair next to her, and they spend the morning in comfortable silence, her focus on her studies, his on the morning paper. Ever since she had chosen to break their contract, Rey and Ben had become a bit inseparable. She had basically moved in, and their comfort with each other began to grow stronger every day. She loved every second, every day, every week, she had spent with him since they had agreed they could handle their relationship without the paperwork. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready for tonight?” his question breaks her from the thought. She has been trying <em> not </em>to think about tonight. </p><p> </p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she grits nervously through her teeth. Although she hides it well, her anxiety is through the roof.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll do great, Rey,” he says brightly. “I’m so happy you’re coming with me, sweetheart. And my parents can’t wait to see you again.” </p><p> </p><p>His eyes hold such adoration for her that he leaves her no choice. She could do this. She needs to be there for him. </p><p> </p><p>Her first public event with him. No side entrance. No quick escort into the building. A step-and-repeat surrounded by cameras. </p><p> </p><p>Her pulse starts to race at the thought, but she attempts to calm herself with the thought of Ben. His massive, warm presence standing next to her, arm around her waist, holding her protectively against him.</p><p> </p><p>She had to do this. For him. </p><p> </p><p>She stands up from her chair and stretches, her t-shirt drifting above her belly button. She hears a sharp intake of breath. His tell-tale sign. </p><p> </p><p>“Darling, what are you hiding under there?” he asks intently, eyes wide at the lace peeking out from under her lounge pants. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” she gently strips the tee from her body, tossing it back on her chair. She shimmies out of her pajama pants, impressed with her own brazen choice of doing this on the balcony, where anyone could see. “This old thing?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s anything but old. And she knew exactly what she was doing when she put it on underneath her pajamas this morning. The delicate white lace barely covers anything, and the black tie around her neck makes her look just like a present, waiting to be unwrapped. </p><p> </p><p>“Bedroom. Now. Kneel at the foot of the bed, baby,” he commands, no question in the tone of his voice. “I’ll be there in a minute. I want you dripping by the time I get there.”</p><p> </p><p>She opens the glass door and bends over to whisper in his ear. “Too late.”</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, she spins into the living room, shuts the door in his face as he stands up, and runs to the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>This should be fun.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>_________________________</p><p> </p><p>Flash.</p><p> </p><p>Flash. Flash.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Mr. Solo! Mr. Solo, please! To the left! </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He makes this look too easy. There is nothing easy about a huge group of fully grown adults screaming at you to look at them. Rey felt somehow like an animal in a zoo exhibit, with a bunch of needy children tapping at the glass.</p><p> </p><p>Too much. All of it. Too much. Is it just the dress, or is she not breathing?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Miss Johnson - who are you wearing? </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ben’s hold on her waist grows tighter with each mention of her name. As if to keep her grounded. Which she could not thank him for enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you doing okay, Rey?” he whispers in her ear. </p><p> </p><p>“...I...I don’t…” she replies timidly. He turns to her earnestly, eyes filled with concern. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey, darling, we can stop. You’ve done wonderfully so far.”</p><p> </p><p>“No...I can…” she says, but the tears brimming in her eyes are evidence enough.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Mr. Solo, can we get a solo shot? </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No, I’m afraid we’re a package deal,” he says with a charming grin toward the paparazzi. “That’s it for us. Thanks, you all. Have a great night”</p><p> </p><p>A collective groan emanates from the group of photographers, but all Rey can feel is Ben quickly, yet carefully escorting her off the carpet. As soon as they’re inside, he makes a bee line for a deserted hallway on the other side of the coat check.</p><p> </p><p>Her knees buckle from underneath her, and both she and Ben slide toward the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey, sweetheart,” the alarm he carefully tries to hide begins to peek out through his calm and collected exterior. “Are you alright? You’re having an attack.” She tries to make out his face, she can feel his fingers brushing tears from her cheeks, but all she can do is gasp for air. </p><p> </p><p>“Here, this should help,” she hears someone distantly say, a delicate small hand offering Ben a small spray bottle of lavender face mist. “It’s a calming scent. Helps me a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rey, sweetie, you’re doing great,” Leia’s soothing voice says, smoothing down any out-of-place hairs and wiping the stream of mascara from her cheek with a make-up wipe from her clutch. “What do you say we call Mitaka, get a change of clothes, and we all get the hell outta Dodge. There’s nothing happening here anyway. We could get some burgers at that little diner Ben likes so much?”</p><p> </p><p>“That -” Rey stumbles over her words as her breath steadies. “That sounds wonderful, Miss - Senator -”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please. Cut that shit out. It’s Leia,” she smiles warmly, and Rey sees where Ben gets his from almost immediately. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling any better? I know how hard that is the first time,” Leia continues. When Rey nods, Leia’s relief is evident. “Fantastic. I’ll go call Mitaka, and Han will get the car. See you kids in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Leia stands from her kneeling position and squeezes Ben’s shoulder before heading back out into the event. Ben continues to squat next to her, his eyes shimmering with tears unshed.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey, I know this is terrible timing, and this isn’t exactly how I wanted to do this, but I don’t think I can go on any longer without -”</p><p> </p><p>“ - I love you too, Ben,” Rey smiles weakly, but her feelings have never been so strong.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, a tear breaks from its barrier, streaming down Ben’s face. He leans forward and kisses her, their tears mingling on each others’ cheeks. She knows in that moment there is not a thing on this planet that she could love more. Not even a greasy diner cheeseburger could tear Rey from him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em> And that’s saying something, </em>she thinks as she smiles into his kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/parker-high-neck-underwired-bra-2873">Parker lingerie set</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/alex-perry-aldridge-iridescent-sequined-mermaid-gown-prod230180346?utm_source=google_shopping&amp;adpos=&amp;scid=scplpsku193132757&amp;sc_intid=sku193132757&amp;gclid=Cj0KCQiAy579BRCPARIsAB6QoIZ6pLAj0TRHNKtOjHDHbwXL5uruS49AEDJXp4NWHqJ9qWt21CRGic0aAijjEALw_wcB&amp;gclsrc=aw.ds">Rey's gown</a></p><p> </p><p>Again, thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry the chapter count has changed a bit, and we're swerving away from some of the chapters I intended on writing, but it's something I'm doing intentionally for my mental health. Thank you for your support!</p><p>As always, you can follow me on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/velvetnecessity">@velvetnecessity</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p>Moodboard courtesy of @RiiasShorts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cannot thank you all enough for the kindness you showed me on the last chapter. I felt the love, truly. Thank you all for your support, and for continuing to read. This chapter may be one of the shorter ones, but I really love it. I hope you do too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The spring days come and go almost as fast as two people falling in love; windy, stormy days mixed with heavenly sunlight and the occasional cool breeze. The taller her pile of study materials climbs, the deeper Rey falls for Ben. </p><p> </p><p>Even after a hard day at work, he walks into their shared space with dinner and a warm hello. He presses a gentle kiss to her cheek, regardless of how far her nose was into a textbook. He insists on some stress relief, whether that was a neck massage or bubble bath or things more suggestive in nature. They make love and fuck and everything in between. Sometimes he punishes her, some nights he showers her in kisses. Wherever his mood strikes, she follows happily.</p><p> </p><p>Rey studies his body more than anything else. The constellations of moles across his skin. The scar on his chest that looks as if it had taken years to heal. The divine dip in his bicep that she wishes she could crawl into. The wrinkle between his eyes from where he has repeatedly furrowed his brow. She attempts to cover every possible surface with her kisses. Every inch. Every centimeter. To let him know that there is not a single part of him that is unlovable. </p><p> </p><p>When Rey passes her finals with flying colors, they celebrate in the kitchen, popping a bottle of Clicquot and spinning around the hardwood floors in socked feet. Soon, the sun fades into the background, and they slowly dance near the sink, her head resting on his chest. Stepping in small circles to no music at all, just the happy hum emanating from Ben’s throat. </p><p> </p><p>Her small voice finally breaks through the quiet. “What now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh…” he replies, hand coming to gently hold the back of her head to him. </p><p> </p><p>“But -”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll figure it out tomorrow,” he assures her, his confidence melting away any anxiety she had left. “Let me have this, love. Just for a little bit longer.”</p><p> </p><p>They begin to sway again. Back and forth. Back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm?” he hums. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he smiles wide. “Isn’t it wonderful?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>_________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>On the day of her graduation, Rey sits at the head of the table, surrounded by friends and almost family. As close of a family as she could possibly have. She looks around lovingly at these people that she calls home. Rose enthusiastically explaining something to Finn, whose arm is wrapped around Poe. Maz and Leia discussing the latest issue of <em> The New Yorker</em>. Ben sitting next to her, head turned in deep conversation with his father about the newest developments for a First Order property. </p><p> </p><p>She can finally say it to herself. Something she never thought she would be able to know. </p><p> </p><p><em> I am loved</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She rests her hand atop Ben’s, who turns to face her. They simply smile at each other with a look they’ve both come to know without needing to translate. He raises her hand to his lips and gives it a reverent kiss, as if worshipping quietly at the altar of her. </p><p> </p><p>“I have a surprise for you,” he whispers, a boyish grin spreading across his face. He grabs both of her hands as if to keep her from floating away in her happiness. “You once asked me ‘What now?’ I think I have a gift that might help answer that question.”</p><p> </p><p>His hand dives into his blazer, shuffling around his pocket for something. He draws out a piece of paper and pen. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben, I thought we agreed. No paperwork for us,” she teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Not for us. For you. I’ve put together something for you. The Johnson Foundation. I thought with your interests, you could use this to help others. A charity in your name. Put it toward whatever goal you wish. But it’s yours, if you want it,” he offers, his eyes brimming with pride and love. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” she asks, eyes brimming with tears. “Is this real? For me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course for you,” he smiles, his hand lifting to brush a happy tear from her cheek. “Anything for you, Rey. Say it, and it’s yours.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t think it was possible to love as fully as she loves now. Loves the quilt of a family she has. Loves him. And now, that love could tumble over the brim into other people’s lives. </p><p> </p><p>As she had felt once before, her skin buzzes with excitement as her pen touches the dotted line. </p><p> </p><p>And this time, there are no terms. Only possibility.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, you can follow me on Twitter <a href="https://www.twitter.com/velvetnecessity">@velvetnecessity</a></p><p>Also, be on the lookout for something new! I have a short story outlined for the holiday season. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  
</p><p>Moodboard courtesy of @RiiasShorts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're finally here, and I can't believe it! Thank you all for your love and support. I would not have been able to do it without you. I hope this is a satisfactory ending to a story that I love so dearly!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em> ONE YEAR LATER</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey loves this kind of weather. Warm enough to feel the sun on her shoulders, but not hot enough to break a sweat. She can feel the early summer warmth just barely kissing her décolleté and she revels in it, her skin beaming as the sun begins its descent into the evening. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey, want a drink?” Her best friend Rose stands at the bar behind her. The very rooftop bar they served at together a little over a year ago. It’s amazing to see just how far they had all come: Rose, going back to school to further her engineering career. Finn, working hard as junior partner at his law firm, standing alongside his husband, Poe. </p><p> </p><p>Rey, hosting an event for her own charity.  </p><p> </p><p>She had certainly gotten better at the social aspect of wealth. With every event, gala, and dinner Rey attended with Ben, she stretched that muscle. Now, she could hold her own in conversation. </p><p> </p><p>Just a year ago, they were serving these people. Now, they were those people. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a strange dichotomy in success. First, the feeling of accomplishment. The determination it takes to get to a new spot in life. Second, the feeling of privilege. Seeing those who are where you have been. Trying to negate the thought in your mind of superiority. </p><p> </p><p>Rey had struggled with her new-found success. Although she never would have made it to her current position without Ben’s help, she took his opportunity and ran with it. The hours she had put in. The hard work it takes to run a non-profit.This foundation had her name written all over it, literally. She was committed to making sure her name carried quality. </p><p> </p><p>But to be here, now. Being served by people when she herself used to do the same. There are growing pains. She feels proud of her achievements, but to think of how many are still where she used to be. Working multiple shifts. Multiple jobs. Barely making ends meet. She knows there is still so much work to do. And she never wants to lose her perspective in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please!” she exclaims, walking over to her beautiful friends, who have gracefully draped themselves along the bar, deep in conversations that are decorated with smiles and the occasional giggle. Rose hands her a flute and Rey takes a delicate sip from her glass in an effort to calm her nerves.</p><p> </p><p>These are her friends. Her family. She never thought she could feel love like this. Not in her lifetime. </p><p> </p><p>Not until she met him. </p><p> </p><p>As the bubbles dance along her taste buds, she feels a strong arm encase her waist, plush lips at her temple. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, you,” she greets Ben playfully. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, <em> you</em>. You look lovely, darling,” Ben smirks, his hand squeezing her waist teasingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, ah, ah,” Rey smiles, batting away his hand. “Sir, I do believe we have an event to get through before any kind of playtime. Don’t you distract me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright,” he grins, surrendering hands up in jest. Her leans down to kiss her cheek, just barely whispering in her ear. “But this dress is coming off as soon as we get home, you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ben!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine. I’m done!” he laughs, finally placing that kiss on her cheek. “We’re ready whenever you are, sweetheart.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be up in just a second.” They look at one another, nothing but love and warmth emanating from each others’ eyes. This is love. <em> Real </em> love. Not what you see in the movies. This is pancakes on Sunday mornings. Sharing an umbrella during a downpour. Fixing two cups of coffee after you wake up. This is sharing your lives together. </p><p> </p><p>She places her glass on the tray of a nearby attendant. The young girl serving looks nervous. <em> Must be her first time</em>, Rey thinks. <em> I remember mine</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, me?” the girl exclaims in shock, as if she expected to stand mostly in silence tonight. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you. What’s your name?” Rey asks politely with a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Jannah, miss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, thank you, Jannah,” Rey says graciously. The tray in Jannah’s hands shakes. “You’re doing tremendously, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Thank you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Rey.” She grins. She nods her head toward the group of her friends at the bar. “Stick around these people, and you’ll be getting quite the tip.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do. Thank you, miss.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey smiles, and heads toward the small stage set up on the rooftop, a solitary microphone and stand. She climbs the few stairs in her light tulle gown, careful not to trip herself with so many watching. She approaches the stand and adjusts it to her height. </p><p> </p><p>Smoothing out her dress, she looks up and out toward her audience of guests. This group looks different from last time, full of life. Different faces, colors, bodies. Her eyes settle on the tall, handsome man standing toward the back of the throng. Amber eyes locked on hers. She smiles. </p><p> </p><p><em> My person</em>, she thinks. </p><p> </p><p>She takes a deep breath, and her hand comes to grasp the microphone, the pear-cut diamond on her ring finger glistening in the rays of light from the early evening sun. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THE END</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading! </p><p>And of course, it wouldn't be one of my stories without picture references:</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://luxtiques.com/product/off-the-shoulder-tulle-gown">Rey's tulle gown</a></p><p> </p><p>And this is what was in my head for <a href="https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.redcarpet-fashionawards.com%2F2019%2F12%2F17%2Fkelly-marie-tran-wore-jason-wu-to-the-star-wars-the-rise-of-skywalker-la-premiere%2F&amp;psig=AOvVaw05JvrsJ076Ll8CJzRKwh3L&amp;ust=1606062018502000&amp;source=images&amp;cd=vfe&amp;ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCIiQoLWFlO0CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD">Rose's gown</a>. Who could forget this gem of a dress? She looked amazing!</p><p>Please follow me <a href="https://www.twitter.com/velvetnecessity/">@velvetnecessity</a> on Twitter to keep up with new writing projects!</p><p>And again, THANK YOU! This would not have been possible without your support.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>